Havoc et l'amour
by Serleena
Summary: HISTOIRE REECRITE ! Jean Havoc rêve d'avoir une petite amie. Alors quand il croise la route d'une célèbre chasseuse de reliques, la chance se souviendratelle de lui ?
1. mission historique

**Notre auteur sur le site, donne-nous notre drogue quotidienne ... hem. Donc voilà votre dose, une histoire réécrite eh oui ça arrive. J'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jean Havoc arriva en soupirant au Q.G. Vu la tête qu'il affichait, pas besoin de sortir de Poudlard pour comprendre qu'il s'était encore fait jeter. Ses collègues compatirent. Tout de même, une malchance pareille avec les femmes, c'était pas possible. Le sous-lieutenant était à deux doigts de penser qu'on lui avait jeté un sort, et même de qui ça pourrait bien venir. Il s'assit, et décida de savoir si son bureau émettait des sons aujourd'ui. Comprenez qu'il avait la tête sur le bureau, oreille contre le bois.

" Encore une peine de coeur mon pauvre Jeannot ?" lança Breda en s'asseyant en face.

" Quoi d'autre ? J'en ai marre de me faire jeter sans arrêt ! Si ça continue je vais passer à l'autre sexe, ça va pas faire un pli." répondit le blond.

" C'est ça ! T'aime beaucoup trop les femmes pour ça." fit Kain Fuery.

" Hmm."

Roy fit son entrée, suivi bien évidemment par Lucky Lukette. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Jean affalé sur son bureau, puis secoua légèrement la tête en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'assit à son bureau en même temps que les autres. Havoc se redressa en soupirant. Riza leur paya la tournée des dossiers, dont ils se passeraient bien. Jean les accueillit sans broncher, ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Du moins l'espérait-il. Seulement, le colonel, fidèle à sa réputation décida d'appeler une de ses conquête, profitant de l'absence de son lieutenant.

Jean lui lança un regard incendiaire. Evidemment lui, les ruptures douleureuses il connaissait pas. Devait même pas savoir qu'on pouvait associer ces deux mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pas pour avoir son adresse avec les femmes ! Ou même un quart de son charme, ça aiderait beaucoup. Mais non, lui il était seulement le champion toutes catégories des râteaux. Le blond retint un énorme soupir.

" _J'en ai marre d'être tout seul ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? Moi au moins je suis pas un pervers comme le colonel, alors pourquoi les femmes me fuient-elles ? _" se demanda-t-il.

Pourtant il n'était pas dénué de charme le blondinet. Grand, plutôt musclé, de beaux yeux ... alors quoi ?

" _Je devrais peut-être demander au colonel de me donner des cours. Oh non, il n'acceptera jamais, ça lui ferait de la concurrence. _" pensa Havoc.

La pause arriva. Il se leva et se rendit en salle de repos avec ses collègues. Là, il s'alluma une cigarette. Breda sortit un jeu de carte et proposa une partie.

" Tu viens Jeannot ?" demanda-t-il.

" Nah, pas envie."

" Allez ! Ca va te distraire." insista le roux.

" Bon d'accord, mais je vous préviens je ne joue pas d'argent." avertit Jean.

" D'accord."

Heymans distribua les cartes, le jeu commença. Le sous-lieutenant blond observa ses cartes. Des coeurs ... grr. Il les changea aussitôt. Pour le moment, il ne voulait plus penser aux filles, il avait donné. Il se concentra donc sur la partie, et finit même par l'emporter.

" T'avais raison, j'aurais pas dû te demander de jouer. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'argent en jeu." râla Breda.

" Mouais. Allez on ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'Hawkeye ne vienne nous cueillir." dit Jean en lui rendant les cartes.

Tous se levèrent et se rendirent au bureau. Riza fut satisfaite de voir que pour une fois elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se déplacer. Mustang en revanche, faisait la tête. Elle avait dû le ramener par la peau de l'uniforme comme d'habitude. Tout le monde repartit donc à l'attaque contre les envahisseurs rectangulaires, pleins de pages qu'il faut lire, rédiger ou signer.

" Ah, mission en vue les enfants." annonça Roy en extirpant un dossier.

" Eh ben on vous écoute papa." lança Jean.

Roy parcourut la première page avec un demi-sourire.

" Alors il va s'agir de coincer des trafiquants d'art. Pour ça un collectionneur a décidé de nous aider. Il a lancé une chasse aux reliques pour les attirer. Havoc, Fuery, c'est pour vous ça. Vous l'aiderez à la trouver et à coincer cette bande. C'est assez risqué, donc si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à m'appeler." exposa Roy.

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent, puis Kain alla chercher le dossier pour en savoir plus. Jean se pencha pour lire. Ils devraient se rendre chez M. Banehallow, collectionneur d'art notoire. Le départ se ferait le plus tôt possible. Exceptionnellement donc, il furent dispensés de paperasse pour organiser leur voyage et préparer leur mission. Kain adressa un grand sourire ironique à ses collègues, qui lui jetèrent un regard noir.

" Cette mission tombe à pic. Aujourd'hui c'est jour de grosse paperasse en plus." dit Fuery.

" Oui, pour une fois on a eu de la chance. Bon, qui s'occupe de quoi ?" demanda Jean.

" Je vais réserver les billets de trains. Toi tu n'aura qu'à appeler Banehallow pour l'avertir de notre arrivée."

" Ca marche."

Ils se séparèrent pour tout mettre au point. Il leur fallait également étudier le dossier de la mission. Organiser le voyage et préparer leur bagage leur prit bien la matinée.

* * *

L'après-midi, ils prirent le train pour se rendre dans l'Est du pays.

" C'est la première fois que je participe à une chasse aux reliques." dit Jean.

" Moi aussi. Mais ça promet de l'action et du danger." répondit Kain.

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes.

" Tu t'y connais on dirais."

" Disons plutôt que quelqu'un de mon entourage est un spécialiste en la matière. Et d'après ses récits, vaut mieux avoir de bons réflexes." répondit Kain, en levant les yeux du dossier de leur mission.

Jean acquiesça, et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la ville de Ramswall, là où les attendait Banehallow. Sur les quai un homme en uniforme de chauffeur patientait, un écriteau portant leur noms entre les mains. Les militaires s'avancèrent vers lui et se présentèrent.

" Prenez place je vous prie." dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'une limousine.

Havoc siffla et monta à la suite Kain. Ils furent conduits à une vaste et luxueuse demeure. Les soldats l'observèrent un instant la bouche ouverte.

" Bon. Ben je pense que côté service on sera satisfait." dit Kain.

Jean hocha la tête. Puis ils suivirent le chauffeur vers l'entrée. Un majordome prit leurs bagages.

" Hep ! Vous allez où avec ça ?" demanda Jean en attrapant le type par le col à l'arrière.

" Les porter dans votre chambre monsieur. Premier étage troisième porte à gauche." répondit le majordome d'un ton guindé.

Jean le relâcha en haussant un sourcil. Puis un autre homme tout aussi stylé vint à leur rencontre.

" M. Banehallow vous attends dans son salon. Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre." dit-il.

Havoc se sentit mal à l'aise devant tant de chichis. Ca lui rappelait la fois où il avait rencontré la famille Armstrong. Vraiment ce n'était pas son monde. Dans un salon, un homme ayant probablement la cinquantaine les accueillit.

" Ah ! Bienvenue messieurs ! Je suis Lyle Banehallow. Enchanté." dit-il en leur tendant la main.

" Sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc, et voilà le sergent-major Kain Fuery." répondit le blond en lui serrant la main.

" Fuery ? Vous ne seriez pas parent avec Samantha Fuery par hasard ?" demanda Lyle.

" Si c'est ma grande soeur. Pourquoi ?" répondit Kain en lui serrant la main à son tour.

" Quelle coïncidence ! C'est justement elle que j'ai engagée pour mener cette chasse à la relique. C'est une autorité en la matière." dit le collectionneur.

" C'est ce qui se dit oui !" sourit Kain.

" Cela est même certain si on en croit le livre qu'a rédigé Sean Wilder à son sujet. Il l'a suivie pendant une année au cours des différentes missions qu'elle a accomplies. Et elle n' a jamais connu un seul échec. Vraiment j'ai hâte de la rencontrer." reprit Banehallow enthousiaste.

Il fit servir un apéritif sur la terrasse. Jean lui, était pensif. Une femme ... c'était bien le moment pour lui. En tout cas il était curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

" _Voyons ... elle ressemble peut-être à son frère : lunettes, cheveux noirs, air timide. Non, ça ne collerait pas au tempérament aventurier. En plus, j'ai appris que les frères et soeurs ne se ressemblent pas toujours. Témoin Armstrong et sa frangine._" se dit-il.

Tiens, était-elle mignonne ? Il grimaça aussitôt. C'était bien lui ça : il venait d'avoir le coeur brisé une fois plus, et il en redemandait visiblement.

" _Tsssk imbécile va._"

" Quand ma soeur doit-elle arriver au fait ?" interrogea Kain en piochant une cacahuète.

" Demain en principe. Je l'ai contactée hier soir. Ce n'est pas simple de l'avoir." répondit Banehallow.

" A qui le dites-vous ! "

" Et ... quelle est cette relique que nous devons trouver ?" demanda Havoc en reposant son verre.

Les yeux du collectionneur brillèrent d'excitation.

" Il s'agit d'une statuette en or relativement connue au Rayan. Elle serait cachée dans un temple enfoui, mais personne n'a jamais su où."

" Au Rayan ? C'est là que nous irons ?" releva Jean.

" Bien sûr. C'est un des pays qui recèle le plus de reliques. En tout cas je ne vous cache pas mon enthousiasme face à cette aventure." répondit Lyle.

" _Sans déc ? On avait pas remarqué._" songea le militaire.

" C'est la première fois que j'y participerais. D'ordinaire je trouve mes oeuvres dans des ventes aux enchères, ou ce sont les chasseurs de reliques qui me les apportent. Mais après avoir lu le livre de miss Fuery, j'ai eu envie de connaître toutes ces sensations à mon tour. La fièvre de l'aventure ..." continua le collectionneur.

" _Ben il va être servi je crois ! Je connais toutes les aventures de ma soeur, et franchement certaines font froid dans le dos._" pensa Kain.

Il demanda ensuite ce qu'il en était concernant les trafiquants.

" J'ai fait courir le bruit de notre expédition évidemment. Ils vont certainement essayer de nous devancer, ou de nous voler notre découverte. Mais si votre soeur mène la danse, ils auront du mal à la prendre."

" Ca ... ou alors pas sans mal." dit Kain avec une moue expressive.

Jean haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Oh ? La miss serait-elle bagarreuse ? Voilà qui exacerbait sa curiosité. En tout cas la seule chose dont Havoc pouvait être sûr, c'est qu'elle devait faire un sacré contraste avec Kain. En attendant l'heure du dîner, les deux militaires se rendirent à leur chambre.

" Dis-moi ... ca a l'air d'être quelqu'un ta soeur." fit Jean.

" En effet. Elle est très connue dans son domaine, et avec ce livre elle est appelée à l'être davantage. Maintenant le grand public va la découvrir." répondit le sergent.

" Et elle travaille où d'habitude ?"

" Au musée Dooley."

" Wow ! Le musée le plus célèbre du pays ? C'est vrai ?" s'étonna Jean.

" Oui. Ce n'est pas pour la flatter, mais c'est en grande partie grâce à elle qu'il est aussi important. Sam a découvert la plupart des objets qui s'y trouvent."

" Hui-phuuuuu ! Moi qui ne connaissais pas de célébrité !" siffla Jean.

" Eh ben voilà l'occasion. Mais fais attention : elle est du genre ... impulsive."

Traduction : s'il n'était pas correct avec elle, elle lui flanquerait un pain. Ca promettait. Tout en rangeant ses affaires il récapitula ce qu'il savait de la chasseuse de reliques : célèbre, très douée dans son domaine et visiblement castagneuse. Mais il ne savait toujours rien de son physique. Jean sourit : il devait être maso décidément. Il savait bien au fonds de lui que si elle était mignonne, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la courtiser, coeur brisé ou pas. Après tout, lui aussi était un coureur de jupons. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas de chance en amour. Il voulait tellement avoir une relation sérieuse, les rendez-vous d'un soir ne l'intéressait pas. Alors si la miss correspondait à ses critères ...

" _Oh doucement ! Je ne dois pas oublier que je suis en mission, et je sépare toujours ma vie professionnelle et ma vie personnelle. Donc il n'est pas question d'une relation entre elle et moi._" se rappela-t-il.

Conforté par cette pensée, Jean retrouva Kain dans le couloir et tous deux descendirent pour le dîner.


	2. Chasseuse de reliques

**Valà la suite, en espérant que vous serez là pour la lire ! Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les militaires retrouvèrent leur hôte pour un copieux petit-déjeuner à neuf heures. Après quoi, les trois hommes s'installèrent sur la véranda qui donnait sur l'entrée. Banehallow alluma la radio. Selon la météo, la journée promettait d'être chaude ( _Ndla : wai ! Et pas qu'à cause du temps ! _). Jean demanda au collectionneur s'il pouvait fumer.

" Je vous en prie, je suis moi-même fumeur." répondit Lyle.

" Ah oui ?"

Il ouvrit à ce moment-là une boîte de cigares et en proposa aux soldats. Mais Kain ne fumait pas, Jean avait déjà allumé sa cigarette. Un silence paisible s'installa. Une douce musique résonnait, la température n'était pas encore étouffante. A la grille, le garde vit arriver une voiture. Il alla vers la fenêtre.

" Bonjour, je suis Samantha Fuery. M. Banehallow m'attends." dit la conductrice.

Le garde ne put s'empêcher de lorgner les jambes de la visiteuse.

" La vue vous plaît ou vous voulez que je vous prête ma paire de jumelles ?" lança-t-elle.

Le garde rougit, confus. Je peux enlever le "fus" à mon avis. Il lui ouvrit, et elle entra. Elle repéra la véranda, où se tenaient deux silhouettes. Samantha gara son véhicule. Puis elle se dirigea vers la véranda. Jean écarquilla les yeux en la voyant arriver. Elle était magnifique. Samantha arborait une jupe noire avec un chemisier blanc, entrouvert à la naissance de la poitrine qu'il devinait généreuse.

Sa chevelure noire était nouée en queue de cheval, et ses jambes finement galbées mises en valeur par les talons qu'elle portait. Classe et sexy à la fois.

Havoc était littéralement hypnotisé par la visiteuse.

Cette dernière remonta ses lunettes de soleil, révélant deux yeux bleus comme des saphirs, et achevant de tétaniser le sous-lieutenant. Même Banehallow en était muet. La jeune femme sourit, un peu gênée par la façon dont ils la fixait.

" Bonjour, je cherche M. Banehallow." dit-elle.

" ... moi-même." répondit Lyle.

Kain arriva à ce moment-là, et son visage s'illumina de joie en découvrant sa soeur.

" Hey Sam !" lança-t-il gaiement.

" Kainou ! Ben ça alors !" répondit Samantha, toute aussi ravie de le voir.

Le soldat s'avança et la serra contre lui.

" Ce que je suis contente de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda la brune.

" Je suis en mission tiens. Avec mon supérieur, le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc que voilà." répondit Kain en lui montrant le militaire.

Ce dernier la regardait bouche ouverte. Puis quand son collègue le présenta, il la referma vivement et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

" _Hou qu'il est mignon lui ! Canon même._" pensa Samantha.

Le propriétaire des lieux se leva, lui serra aussi la main puis la conduisit vers sa bibliothèque.

" Voilà les documents dont je dispose concernant cette statuette." annonça-t-il en sortant divers papiers.

Il les étala sur la table, et Samantha en prit un qu'elle commença à lire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis elle attrapa une autre feuille. Les hommes attendirent patiemment qu'elle aie fini de les lire.

" M. Banehallow, puis-je savoir où vous les avez trouvé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Eh bien ... c'est un aventurier venant du Rayan qui me les a vendus. Un homme du nom de Kishar Bensher. Pourquoi, y aurait-il un problème ?" répondit Lyle.

" Un peu qu'il y en a un : ces documents sont bourrés d'erreurs. Aucune chance de trouver la relique avec eux."

" Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" demanda Banehallow.

" Je vais faire quelques recherches. Kain, je pourrais te parler cinq minutes ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui bien sûr."

" Oh et vous aussi sous-lieutenant."

" En ... entendu." répondit Jean en se raidissant.

" Bien. Je vais aller chercher mes bagages." conclut-elle en rendant les documents au collectionneur.

" Aucun n'est juste ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Non ! Vous pouvez les jeter si vous voulez." répondit Samantha en s'éloignant.

" Attends onee-san, je vais t'aider à porter tes bagages." fit Kain en la rejoignant.

Jean décida de faire de même.

" Pourquoi je suis pas malade. Mais c'est gentil."

" De rien, quant à ta santé c'est surtout la mentale qui m'inquiète." rétorqua Kain.

" Fais attention : vu qu'on est de la même famille, si j'ai un grain toi aussi."

" Toi ce serait plutôt un épi que t'as."

" C'est toujours moins que le champ que tu cultive." répliqua Samantha.

Jean esquissa un sourire. Au moins elle avait de la répartie, et de l'humour aussi.

* * *

En tout cas, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le sergent avait une soeur aussi belle. Il devait même avouer qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de si attirante. Catherine Armstrong avait l'air d'un thon à côté. La voix de la brunette le tira de ses pensées.

" Vous pourriez porter ça ?" demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un sac.

" Bien sûr."

Mais surpris par le poids du sac, il le laissa tomber sur ses pieds. Jean ferma les yeux sous la douleur, puis repartit comme si de rien n'était. Kain comprimait son rire, et Samantha aussi. Un domestique leur indiqua la chambre : en face de celle de Jean.

" _Oh yeah._" se dit ce dernier.

" Merci beaucoup. Tant que vous êtes là, on va pouvoir s'expliquer."

" Sam c'est quoi ça ?" dit Kain d'un ton contrarié.

Il venait de prendre une longue lanière sur son lit qu'il étairait.

" Un fouet il me semble." répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

" Je croyais que t'avais arrêté." dit Kain en le reposant.

" Qui t'a raconté une chose pareille ?" fit Sam en haussant un sourcil.

Elle croisa les jambes, et Jean sentit sa respiration se raccourcir et sa température monter ( _Ndla : hé ! qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Plus fort qu'Alain Gillot-Pétré _).

" Bien. Première question : que faites-vous là ?" reprit-elle.

" Nous sommes en mission. Nous devons aider Banehallow à coincer des trafiquants d'art, d'où la chasse à la relique." répondit Kain.

" Eh ben c'est gentil de prévenir. Savez-vous qui sont ces trafiquants ?" continua-t-elle.

" Eeuuuh ... ah zut j'ai pas le dossier là. C'est toi qui l'a non ?" demanda Kain à Jean.

" Hein ?" dit-il.

" Le dossier de mission. Tu l'as bien dans ta chambre non ?"

" Ah oui ! Je vais aller le chercher." répondit Jean en se levant.

Sam se tourna vers son frère.

" Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je crois. Mais c'est pas son genre d'être aussi silencieux, surtout quand il y a une femme dans les parages."

" Il est très mignon en tout cas. Il a quel âge ?"

" Vingt-huit ans." répondit Kain.

" Ah ... deux ans de plus que moi. Ca va."

" Il t'intéresse ?"

" Peut-être."

Jean revint avec le dossier, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Cette dernière commença à le lire. Puis elle parut brusquement en colère.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'étonna Kain.

" J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre que cette enflure pourrait être dans la course." dit-elle.

" Tu peux traduire ?" reprit son frère.

" Je connais ces trafiquants d'art. Pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai souvent eu affaire à eux. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi les documents étaient incorrects." répondit Samantha en refermant le rapport.

" C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Jean, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses cordes vocales.

" Le chef de cette bande s'appelle Jack Callaghan. Un escroc notoire. Je pense que les documents viennent de lui. Il a entendu parler de l'expédition de Banehallow, et s'est arrangé pour fausser les pistes." expliqua-t-elle.

" Hm. Au moins on a un nom." fit Kain satisfait.

" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour savoir où ils en sont, et s'il y a moyen de les retarder. Mais d'abord, je dois en savoir plus sur cette relique." continua Samantha.

" Hé laisse-nous en peu, c'est notre mission après tout." fit Kain.

Samantha le regarda quelques instants.

" C'est que ... mes indics n'aiment pas vraiment les militaires."

" Oui, et nous ce n'est pas la première qu'on enquête dans ce genre de situation. Allez, donne-nous les noms et les adresses, qu'on s'y mette."

Sam soupira doucement, puis céda. Elle écrivit plusieurs noms à voir sur une feuille.

" Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous venez de ma part." dit-elle en donnant la feuille à son frère.

" OK. On est partis."

Jean remarqua la mine un peu inquiète de la chasseuse de reliques. Elle devait se faire du souci pour son petit frère.

* * *

Les soldats sortirent du domaine. Jean était au volant, et essaya d'en savoir plus sur la soeur de Kain.

" Ca fait longtemps que ta soeur chasse les reliques ?" demanda-t-il.

" Depuis cinq ans. Tourne à droite au feu."

" Ce ne doit pas être simple d'avoir une vie sociale à côté."

Kain lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait vite compris que son supérieur avait flashé sur elle. Et comme pour tout petit frère qui se respecte, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Aussi ne répondit-il pas. Ils arrivèrent à la première adresse, un bar bondé. Les gens n'avaient pas une mine très recommandable. Le fait que Sam connaisse cet endroit les étonna et les inquiéta. Du regard ils fouillèrent la salle.

" Vous v'nez pour consommer ou pour r'garder ?" demanda une serveuse.

" Nous cherchons quelqu'un : Steve Flint." répondit Kain.

" Et vous lui voulez quoi ?"

" Nous venons de la part de Miss Fuery." dit Jean.

" Hou alors dans ce cas ... il est là-bas, près du billard."

Les hommes s'avancèrent dans la direction indiquée. Assis sur des banquettes, un homme assez musclé courtisait une serveuse.

" M. Flint ?" dit Kain.

Le gars darda ses yeux marrons sur lui. Il plissa les yeux.

" Qui le demande ?" répondit-il.

" Nous avons besoin de quelques renseignement. C'est Samantha Fuery qui nous envoie." continua Kain.

" Ah ouais ? Ben je ne vais pas la décevoir alors. Asseyez-vous." dit-il.

Jean et Kain prirent place, puis Steve leur demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir.

" Des infos sur l'expédition de Jack Callaghan." dit Jean.

" Ah je vois ! Elle a encore affaire à lui, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tant que l'un d'eux ne sera pas mort, l'autre ne sera pas tranquille. J'ai effectivement quelques petites choses à vous dire. Déjà, est-ce que vous savez où la relique se situe ?" commença Flint.

" Au Rayan." répondit Kain.

" Un bon point pour vous. Callaghan a paraît-il une carte de l'endroit, et il est prêt à partir. D'après ce que je sais, le départ se fera après-demain. Un gros coup selon lui, c'est pour ça que pas mal de chasseurs sont au courant. Seulement ... à part Sam aucun n'ose se mesurer à lui. Ce type est dangereux. En plus il est le seul à savoir où se trouve le trésor avec précision. Jusqu'à ce que Sam le devine à son tour." raconta Steve.

" Bien. Et ... sauriez-vous où il est actuellement ?" demanda Jean.

Steve secoua la tête :

" Non. Jack est vantard mais pas stupide. "

" Autre chose ?" enhaîna Kain.

" Pas en ce qui me concerne. Mais j'ai une question à vous poser."

" Laquelle ?"

" Vous ne seriez pas de la famille à Sam par hasard ?"

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?" interrogea le sergent.

" Vous lui ressemblez. Tous les deux vous avez la même bouille. Quand je vous ai vu j'ai eu aussitôt l'impression de vous avoir déjà croisé." expliqua Steve.

" Très bien ce sera tout. Merci pour le coup de main." conclut Jean en se levant.

" Passez le bonjour à la sauvageonne !"

Les soldats haussèrent un sourcil : la sauvageonne ? Ils allèrent ensuite interroger le reste des personnes sur la liste. Mais elles ne dirent rien de plus que Flint. Ils retournèrent donc chez Banehallow. Kain alla le voir, pendant que Jean se rendait à la bibliothèque du quinquagénaire où se trouvait la brunette. Il la découvrit perchée sur une échelle. Il avait ainsi une superbe vue sur les formes de la demoiselle. Havoc se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et sentit son coeur faire un peu de gym.

" _Du calme Jeannot. Tu ne dois avoir avec elle qu'une relation professionnelle. N'oublie pas ta devise._" se dit-il.

Samantha finit par le remarquer, et descendit de son échelle, un livre à la main.

" Alors ça été ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ou-oui. Callaghan partira après-demain. Il possède une carte de l'emplacement de la relique." raconta-t-il.

" Il a donc une longueur d'avance. Pour le moment." dit-elle.

Elle posa son livre sur une table déjà encombrée de paperasses. Jean songea à s'en aller pour la laisser travailler. Finalement il décida de savoir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

" Pourriez-vous attraper le livre marron clair là ? Et remettre celui-ci à sa place s'il vous plaît ?" répondit-elle en lui donnant un bouquin.

Jean prit le livre, et grimpa à l'échelle. Samantha lui jeta un regard en coin, avant d'afficher un sourire appréciateur. Elle s'approcha et lui donna d'autre livres à remettre en place. Jean écraquilla les yeux : de là où il était il avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

" _Raaaah mais c'est pas vrai ! Respire Jean, respire ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi bien foutue !_"

Il sauta de l'échelle. Kain arriva à son tour, pour prendre des nouvelles.

" M. Banehallow veut savoir où tu en es." dit-il.

" J'avance. Mais il me faudra encore un jour au moins." répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

" Hin-hin. Hé dis donc : la plupart des gens qu'on a interrogés nous on dit de passer le bonjour à la sauvageonne. C'est ton surnom ?"

" Oui."

" Et depuis quand ?"

" Depuis toujours Kainou. Ca ne devrait pas t'étonner vu mon caractère." répondit Sam de sa voix douce.

" ... mouais."

Jean reporta ses yeux azur sur elle. Sauvageonne ... il avait vu juste la veille. Le caractère de Sam faisait constraste avec celui de Kain, plutôt paisible et un peu timide. En tout cas ça lui plaisait. Et pour une fois, pas de Mustang pour lui faire de l'ombre. Jean se sermonna aussitôt : il était là pour bosser, pas pour draguer. Seulement ... il sentait ses règles de conduite s'envoler chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Ca promettait pour la suite des évènements.


	3. Départ pour le Rayan

**Où ils sont tout le monde ? Personne qui lit snif ... enfin je mets la suite, qui sait ça relancera la machine peut-être. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jean regarda sa montre : minuit. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait son image, avec une précision étonnante. Samantha le hantait. Jean essaya d'ignorer son état de tension, et se tourna. Rien à faire : maintenant il la voyait perchée sur cette échelle. Il tenta de l'atteindre, mais elle semblait inaccessible. Jean soupira, agacé. Il se frotta le visage, puis décida d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau. La villa était plongée dans le sommeil. Le militaire trouva la cuisine, et chercha les verres. Ensuite, il se servit. Il déposa le verre dans l'évier, et entreprit de retourner à sa chambre. En passant il aperçut de la lumière.

" _Ca vient de la bibliothèque. Mais alors ..._" pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Samantha y était encore, endormie sur la table. Jean entra et alla vers elle.

" Miss Fuery ?" appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Pas de réponse. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement.

" Réveillez-vous."

" Hmmm." protesta-t-elle.

" Samantha ! Il faut vous réveiller." insista Jean.

" Naon."

Le blond sourit. Puis après un instant d'hésitation, il la souleva dans ses bras. Il la regarda. Qu'elle était belle endormie ! Jean sortit de la bibliothèque, sans oublier d'éteindre la lumière. Il gravit les escaliers, et déposa la jeune femme sur son lit. Il lui ôta ses chaussures. Samantha aggrippa son oreiller, et replia les jambes. Jean la regarda, attendri. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux, lui effleurant la joue au passage. Après un nouveau soupir, il se décida à quitter la chambre. Havoc la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir, et ferma la porte. Quand il regagna sa chambre il put enfin trouver le sommeil. Sauf que ... de l'avoir tenue ainsi dans ses bras et de l'avoir déposée sur son lit lui inspira un rêve des plus érotiques.

* * *

C'est donc l'esprit en pagaille qu'il se réveilla le lendemain. Samantha se réveilla à son tour presque au même moment.

" Yaaaawn ! Tiens ? Me souviens pas d'être allée me coucher hier soir." dit-elle en découvrant sa chambre.

Elle remarqua également qu'elle n'était pas sous la couverture, et qu'elle était encore habillée.

" _Seule solution : je me suis endormie à la biblio et quelqu'un m'a portée dans mon lit. Mais qui ?_" pensa-t-elle.

Oh et puis peu importe. La jeune femme se changea : un jean et un t-shirt, puis sortit. Elle faillit percuter Jean.

" Ouh pardon !" s'excusa-t-elle.

" Ah ce n'est rien. Vous ... avez bien dormi ?"

" Oui ! Mais il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail."

Samantha descendit précipitamment, et se rendit à la cuisine. Elle déjeuna rapidement, si bien que quand Jean la rejoignit elle avait presque terminé. Sam fila ensuite à la bibliothèque. Le soldat soupira et se servit une tasse de café. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, les images de son rêve lui était revenues à l'esprit. Décidément cette belle plante lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet.

" Je crois que vous l'avez assez touillé votre café." fit la voix de Kain.

" Hein ? Ah oui, merci."

Jean porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Kain l'observa un instant. Son supérieur avait l'air singulièrement absent ce matin. Et pour cause : il était en train de tartiner le journal qui traînait là.

" Merde mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?" dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il allait le tremper dans sa tasse.

" C'est aussi ce que je me demande." sourit le sergent-major.

" Tu pouvais pas me le dire non." rétorqua Havoc en prenant une biscotte.

" Je voulais voir si tu t'en rendrais compte à temps, ou après l'avoir mordu."

" Hahaha."

Havoc termina son petit-déjeuner. Son collègue décida de commencer à rédiger leur rapport. Et lui, il décida tout bonnement de fumer. Tout était tranquille, le calme et le silence régnaient. Soudain, un cri strident retentit dans toute la villa.

" Samantha !" s'exclama Jean.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en courant. La brunette était plaquée contre un mur, l'air terrifié. Jean s'approcha d'elle.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il.

Kain arriva en même temps, suivi de peu par Lyle.

" Y'a une énorme araignée sur la table !" répondit Samantha.

Tous tournèrent la tête. Effectivement, la bestiole n'était pas petite.

" T'en as toujours aussi peur à ce que je vois." constata Kain.

Samantha ne répondit rien. L'araignée commençait à descendre, et de son côté en plus. La brunette se cacha derrière Havoc, qui se sentit rougir. Sa présence l'électrisait. Kain réagit promptement, et écrasa l'importune. Puis sortant un mouchoir, il la jeta par la fenêtre.

" Nah là ! Y'a plus de problème." dit-il en la refermant.

" Je suis désolée de vous avoir ameutés de la sorte, mais quand je me suis retrouvée nez-à-nez avec ... avec cette horreur ..." fit Samantha en se montrant.

" Euh ... c'est pas pour t'alarmer, mais y'en a sûrement de plus grosses au Rayan." reprit son petit frère.

" Je sais merci. C'est justement ça que je déteste là-bas."

Une fois tout le monde rassuré, plus ou moins, chacun retourna à ses activités.

" Cette femme a frôlé plusieurs fois la mort, et elle a peur d'une simple araignée ?" s'étonna Banehallow.

" Que voulez-vous, tout le monde a ses phobies." répondit Kain.

Jean lui, avait décidé de rester avec la brunette.

" Je peux rester là si vous voulez." proposa-t-il gentiment.

" Merci ... il va me falloir un moment pour récupérer. Je ne supporte pas ces bêtes."

Elle se frotta le visage. Jean posa ensuite timidement une main sur son bras. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, puis continua ses recherches.

" Vous ... vous avez l'air d'avoir un métier passionnant." dit Jean.

" En effet. Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer. Mais militaire ça ne doit pas être trop routinier non plus comme boulot."

" Sauf quand il y a de la paperasse."

" Ah ça ..."

Vers la fin de journée, Samantha eut enfin terminé. Banehallow en fut ravi, et chacun monta préparer ses affaires. Ils partiraient tôt le lendemain. Avant d'aller se coucher, Sam vérifia que rien ne manquait. Quand ils furent dans le train, la soeur du sergent commença à leur expliquer comment allait se dérouler leur expédition. La relique se trouverait dans un temple enfoui au beau milieu de la jungle. Ils en auraient pour plusieurs jours de marche. Il leur faudrait ensuite trouver comment entrer dans le temple, et elle les avertit qu'il serait certainement truffé de pièges.

" On devra également être sur nos gardes, avec ces trafiquants." termina-t-elle.

" Il va nous falloir définir un plan pour les arrêter." intervint Kain.

" J'y pensais justement. On a deux possibilités : soient ils trouvent la statuette avant nous, et il va falloir qu'on les suive, soit nous sommes les premiers et ils viendront à nous. Dans les deux cas on pourra les coincer." répondit Jean.

" Vous devriez avertir la police locale, pour des renforts." suggéra Samantha.

" En fait, nous avons prévu de faire appel à notre supérieur en cas de pépin. Il est Alchimiste d' Etat, donc on a un bon atout." expliqua Kain.

" Hm hm. Il serait peut-être préférable de le contacter dès qu'on aura trouvé le repaire de ces ... crétins."

Jean tiqua. Ca ne lui disait rien que son supérieur vienne, mais s'il le fallait ... il espéra donc ardemment ne pas avoir besoin de le contacter. Autrement, il perdrait toutes ses chances avec Sam.

" _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme bêtises ? Je ne peux pas sortir avec elle, je suis là pour le travail. Bon sang Jean, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes !_" se dit-il avec force.

A partir de maintenant, il allait ignorer les symptômes du coup de foudre, et se concentrer sur sa mission. Cependant, Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards. C'était pas gagné. Le voyage se passa agréablement, malgré sa longueur. Afin de tenir ses résolutions, Jean évitait Samantha autant que possible. Et cette dernière se demandait bien pourquoi.

* * *

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Banehallow possédait une maison aux abords de la capitale, ils y logeraient le temps de réunir ce qu'il faut pour une aventure dans la jungle. La demeure qu'il possédait était plus petite que sa villa, mais assez chic dans l'ensemble.

Les garçons logeraient à deux, Sam et Lyle auraient leur propre chambre. Tout le monde commença à s'installer, avant de se réunir dans le salon.

" Bien. Il va nous falloir acheter des provisions, et quelques accessoires aussi." annonça Samantha.

" J'enverrais des serviteurs pour cela, vous n'aurez qu'à établir une liste." dit Lyle.

" Entendu. Moi de mon côté, je vais en profiter pour affiner mes recherches."

Ces détails mis au point, ils préparèrent le déjeuner. Samantha commença à rédiger la liste pour les courses. Elle alla voir les militaires pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Elle frappa à la porte.

" Ben entre !" entendit-elle.

Samantha fronça les sourcils : c'était Jean qui lui avait répondu, et sa soudaine familiarité l'étonna. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière la porte.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu ... Miss Fuery ?!"

Jean qui était torse nu, rougit aussitôt et chercha fébrilement son t-shirt. Qui attendait sur le lit. Le blond l'attrapa vivement et l'enfila.

" Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était Kain qui revenait ! Me disais aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il frappe." fit Jean avec un sourire embarrassé.

" Hem ... je venais pour savoir si vous n'aviez besoin de rien. Je suis en train de faire la liste des courses." dit-elle un peu gênée.

" Eeeuuuh ... je sais pas ... je crois qu'on a apporté tout ce qu'il nous faut."

" Des munitions ça va vous en avez assez ?"

" Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas !"

" Bon d'accord ! A plus tard."

" C'est ça." fit Jean entre ses dents.

Samantha referma la porte, et resta pensive.

" Wouaho." sourit-elle.

Son sourire ne la quitta pas un bon moment. A en juger par les gouttelettes qu'il avait sur la peau quand elle était entrée, il sortait de la douche. Elle aurait peut-être dû passer plus tôt.

" _Wô c'est quoi ces idées perverses ! Quoiqu'avec un aussi beau mec c'est difficile de garder son sang-froid. Purée ces pecs qu'il avait ! Sans parler des abdos. Ah la la._" se dit-elle.

Elle donna la liste à deux domestiques, qui partirent sur-le-champ. La jeune femme se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque locale pour affiner ses recherches. Ca lui prit bien l'après-midi. En revenant, elle aperçut le sous-lieutenant qui se prélassait sur une chaise. Sam repensa à sa vision de tout à l'heure, et rosit. Elle accéléra le pas. Jean se redressa brutalement quand Sam approcha, manquant de renverser la table. Mais elle passa sans un regard. Jean expira doucement. Décidément elle le mettait dans tous ses états. Et ça n'allait pas se calmer maintenant.

* * *

Durant le dîner par exemple, tous deux voulurent prendre la salière. Arriva ce qui devait arriver : leurs mains l'attrapèrent en même temps. Ils les retirèrent vivement, le rose aux joues.

" Pardon." dirent-ils en même temps.

" Allez-y." continuèrent-ils.

Ils sourirent, n'osant plus la prendre. Kain observait la scène, amusé. Il était clair que ces deux-là se plaisaient. Mais si jamais Havoc brisait le coeur de sa grande adorée, lui il lui briserait les os. En attendant, il prit la salière, se servit et la passa à Samantha. Elle reprenait à peine contenance, qu'il lui fallait déjà croiser le regard de Jean, assis en face. Elle lui tendit la salière, priant pour ne pas rougir.

" Merci." dit-il en évitant son regard.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans le silence. Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse. Banehallow sirotait un digestif, Kain complétait le rapport allongé sur une chaise longue, Jean fumait et Samantha observait la ville éclairée. Elle tourna les yeux vers le soldat blond.

" _Aïe un fumeur ! Je déteste les cigarettes._" pensa-t-elle les yeux en bille.

Jean lui, décida de s'accouder au balcon, pour éviter de la voir. Plus ça allait et il plus avait envie d'envoyer au diable sa devise. S'il s'écoutait il se jetterait sur elle.

Il tira davantage sur sa cigarette, espérant ainsi se calmer. Mais pour une fois, cela ne marcha pas. Il se sentait toujours aussi nerveux en allant se coucher, il faut dire que les chambres étaient sur le même pallier, et celles des gars juste à côté de celle de la chasseuse de reliques. Avant d'entrer à la suite de son collègue, Jean tourna la tête vers elle. Sam avait eu la même idée, et ils se raidirent quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

"_ Rien que de la savoir juste à côté ça me rends dingue. Surtout qu'elle doit être en train de ... de se changer._" pensa-t-il.

De l'autre côté, Sam était collée au mur. Même dans une autre pièce elle avait l'impression qu'il était tout près. Elle attendit un moment, puis se décida à se coucher.. Vu les évènements d'aujourd'hui, sa nuit n'allait pas être bien calme.


	4. Petit tour dans la jungle

**Je poursuis ma petite fic, merci à celles qui sont là pour la suivre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

A présent que tout était prêt, ils allaient pouvoir partir. Sam les avait prévenu qu'ils se rendraient à la lisière de la jungle en voiture, puis qu'ils feraient le reste à pieds. Ils se retrouvèrent donc le matin de bonne heure. Samantha avait revêtu sa tenue préférée : un débardeur et un pantalon noirs moulants, et des bottes en cuir. Elle portait son fouet d'un côté, et un poignard de l'autre. Les soldats étaient en jean avec un t-shirt noir militaire. Banehallow semblait prêt pour un safari avec son ensemble kaki et le chapeau qui va avec.

Havoc sourit en détaillant la grande soeur de son collègue, et tripota les plaques militaires qu'il avait autour du cou. Chacun attrapa son sac de randonnée, et le fourra dans la voiture. Samantha prit le volant, Lyle à ses côtés. Avant de démarrer, elle lui tendit un rouleau.

" C'est une copie de notre itinéraire. Si jamais il arrive un pépin, on se rejoint tous au temple." expliqua-t-elle.

La brunette en avait fait pour tout le monde. Elle démarra et sortit de la propriété. Le trajet en voiture ne dura que deux heures. Samantha gara la voiture entre quelques arbres. Puis elle sortit une bâche pour la recouvrir, et y ajouta des branchages aidée par les hommes. Enfin surtout les soldats, Lyle se contentant d'observer.

" Bien. C'est là que l'aventure commence." annonça Samantha en sortant sa carte.

Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil et entra dans l'épaisse forêt. La faune y faisait un beau vacarme, surtout les oiseaux. Kain ralentit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son supérieur.

" Je voulais t'en parler hier soir, puis j'ai oublié. Tu serais pas tombé amoureux de ma soeur toi, par hasard ?" dit-il.

" Q-quoi ? Pas du tout. On a simplement une relation professionnelle, que va-tu imaginer." répondit Jean.

" Hmm, et tes rougissements c'est mon imagination aussi ?" insista Kain.

" Je pense bien."

" Tsss ! J'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais franchement ça crève les yeux qu'elle te plait."

" Et quand bien même, je ne mélange pas le travail et les sentiments. Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi et avance." rétorqua Jean.

N'empêche qu'il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de s'être fait percé à jour. Et si Kain allait lui parler de ce qu'il croyait avoir deviné ? Bonjour les complications. En tout cas il l'aurait à l'oeil. Soudain, une masse sombre tomba sur le sergent. Un serpent. Et quel serpent !

" OUAAH !" s'écria Kain en voyant la tête de l'animal à trois centimètres de la sienne.

Mais la tête du reptile fut traversée par une lame, et fichée contre un arbre. Samantha s'avança, et la reprit. Puis elle se dirigea vers son petit frère, toujours empêtré dans les anneaux du serpent.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Toujours regarder en l'air. C'est pour ça que tu ferais mieux d'éviter de bavasser." dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup du plat de son couteau sur le nez.

" Oh ça va ! Aide-moi plutôt à me sortir de là, j'étouffe." répliqua Kain.

" Oui, les pythons tuent leurs proies de cette manière."

Jean aida la jeune femme à défaire les anneaux.

" C'est lourd ce gros ver." dit-il.

" Allez on repart. Et silence dans les rangs." reprit Samantha.

" Onee-san." reprit Kain.

" Hm ?"

" Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

Elle sourit et lui frotta la tête.

" De rien Kainou, tu sais bien que je ne laisse rien ni personne te faire du mal."

" En tout cas elle a de sacrés réflexes." commenta Havoc pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

Kain approuva en hochant la tête, et la marche reprit. Désormais, chacun levait la tête de temps à autre. Pendant un long moment il ne se passa rien. La chasseuse de reliques décida de faire une pause pour le déjeuner. Elle alluma un camping gaz, pendant que les autres farfouillait dans leur sac à la recherche de nourriture. Kain fit griller une saucisse.

" La chaleur commence à monter." dit Banehallow en secouant son chapeau.

" En effet. Mais les arbres fournissent pas mal d'ombres, donc ça devrait aller." répondit Samantha en levant les yeux un bref instant.

" Par contre ces moustiques ..." fit Jean en se tapant dessus.

" C'est le gros inconvénient des jungles. Tenez, vaporisez-vous ça c'est un répulsif."

Elle lui lança une petite bouteille. Jean se vaporisa du produit, et fut soulagé de constater que les insectes lui fichait la paix. Il rendit la bouteille à la jeune femme, accompagné d'un merci d'une voix un peu trop tendre. Il rosit et regarda ailleurs.

" Que fera-t-on si nous rencontrons les trafiquants avant d'arriver au temple ?" demanda Lyle.

" Je ne pense pas qu'on les trouvera avant. Rappelez-vous qu'ils sont partis avant nous." répondit Samantha.

" Dans ce cas, nous ne devrions pas trop traîner." conseilla Kain.

Sa soeur allait répondre, quand tout à coup elle se redressa les sens aux aguets.

" Un problème ?" demanda Banehallow.

" J'entends des voix, on dirait un chant." fit Jean.

" Vite ! Rangez tout allez !" s'exclama Samantha.

Les affaires éparpillées furent ramassées précipitamments, et ils s'en allèrent au pas de course, suivant le rythme du guide. Elle ne ralentit l'allure que lorsqu'elle jugea qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés.

" Pourquoi avons-nous dû partir si vite ?" interrogea Banehallow.

" Ce chant ... il appartient à une tribu locale." répondit Samantha.

" Oh ! Mais pourquoi ne pas être allé à leur rencontre, ça aurait pu être intéressant. Ils ne sont peut-être pas méchants."

" Vous avez raison. Hormis la désagréable manie qu'ils ont de sacrifier ou décapiter les gens qui passent, ils sont tout à fait charmants. Or je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je tiens à ma tête, c'est la seule que j'ai." répondit Samantha.

Jean et Kain pouffèrent de rire, tandis de Lyle faisait la moue. Ils se remirent en route, toujours sur leurs gardes. Ils marchèrent tout l'après-midi, avec des pauses de dix minutes. Le soir venu, le groupe fit halte pour monter le camp.

" Woh là là je sens plus mes pieds." fit Kain.

" Moi je ne sais même plus si j'ai des pieds." dit Banehallow.

" C'est sûr que fait longtemps qu'on avait pas marché autant." dit Jean.

" Dites : les tentes ne vont pas se monter toutes seules vous savez." intervint Samantha.

Ils la regardèrent les yeux en billes.

" Allez au boulot !" reprit-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Ils se levèrent à contre coeur pour monter les deux tentes qui les abriteraient. Etant la seule femme du groupe, Samantha avait la sienne. Quand elle eut terminé, elle en sortit pour découvrir les gars sous la toile de la leur. Elle marcha vers eux et la souleva.

" Amusant non ?" dit-elle avec un sourire.

" Je dirais même fendard. M. Banehallow, je crois que mon collègue et moi pouvons monter la tente tout seuls." dit Kain.

" Si ça vous chante, mois je n'y connais rien." répondit le collectionneur en s'éloignant.

" Sans dèc ? Moi qui croyais qu'il avait confondu la tente avec son sac de couchage, me v'là rassuré." dit Jean tout bas.

Samantha pouffa de rire, et décida de les aider. La tente fut rapidement montée.

* * *

Jean se chargea ensuite de préparer le dîner. Il sortit une boîte de cassoulet.

" Ca je vous le déconseille fortement." fit Samantha.

" Pourquoi ? C'est très bon !" dit Lyle.

" Sur le coup oui, mais la nuit c'est vraiment pas génial." dit-elle.

" Roooh, on ne va pas chipoter pour si peu !"

Il prit la boîte de conserve d'autorité, et la déversa dans la casserole. Sam afficha une moue résignée, et sortit un plat contenant une salade. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Kain essuya la casserole avec du pain. Ils restèrent un moment autour du feu.

" C'est plutôt sympathique la jungle." décréta Lyle en croisant les jambes.

" Si on excepte la tribu sanguinaire, les moustiques et les serpents oui." dit Jean.

" Pour le moment, nous en sommes au plus simple. C'est une fois dans le temple qu'on va rire." avertit Samantha.

Le silence suivit cette remarque. Ils restèrent dehors encore un long moment, avant d'aller se coucher un par un. Bien plus tard ...

" Havoc tu dors ?"

" Comment veux-tu dormir avec cette infection ?" répondit le blond.

Effectivement, le cassoulet avalé quelques heures plus tôt avait de fâcheuses conséquences. Si Lyle dormait à poings fermés, ce n'était pas le cas des deux soldats. Ils restèrent les yeux ouverts, le silence seulement interrompus par les flatulences du collectionneur.

" Oh j'en ai marre ! Je vais aller pioncer avec ma soeur." décida Kain.

" _Veinard !_" pensa Jean.

Lui était coincé ici, obligé d'asphyxier seul et en silence. Le sergent ouvrit la tente, et commença à sortir. Soudain, il découvrit une paire d'yeux lumineux. Un son félin retentit, suivi d'un feulement. Jean redressa la tête et attrapa sa lampe. Puis il chercha une arme. Kain fit demi-tour. Le félin dehors poussa un cri d'attaque. Havoc sortit, fusil en main. Quelque chose claqua et s'enroula autour du cou de la bête. Il fut brutalement tiré sur le côté.

" Dis donc le minet ! Si tu veux bouffer va voir ailleurs !" s'exclama Samantha.

Le fauve décida de contre-attaquer. Sam sauta et courut sur son dos. Puis elle tira sur son fouet et le fit tomber. Poussant des cris de rage, l'animal se débattit pour se libérer de la lanière. Il finit par y parvenir, et déguerpit. Jean se précipita vers elle.

" Vous n'avez rien ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

" Non non. Où est Kain ?"

" Je suis là." répondit le petit brun.

Lyle sortit à son tour, l'air perdu. Il les rejoignit.

" C'était quoi ce ramdam ?" questionna-t-il.

" L'attaque d'un jaguar. On a eu de la chance." répondit Samantha.

" Un jag ..."

Banehallow regarda autour de lui. Puis il décida de regagner la tente.

" Dis Sam, ça t'ennuie si je dors avec toi ?" demanda Kain.

Elle sourit, comprenant la raison de cette demande, et acquiesça. Le sergent alla chercher son sac de couchage, et la rejoignit. Jean soupira, et regagna sa tente. Samantha les réveilla le lendemain. Jean sortit le premier, assez vite. Il avait mal dormi. Lyle en revanche, était frais comme un gardon. Kain servit le petit-déjeuner. Un peu après, juste avant de partir Jean observa la jeune femme assise sur une branche un peu plus loin. Elle était en train de se faire deux nattes.

" _Elle est trop mignonne ... si seulement on ne travaillait pas ensembe, je pourrais tenter ma chance._" pensa-t-il en l'admirant.

Samantha termina une natte, et s'aperçut qu'il la regardait. Jean sursauta. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, il lui rendit son sourire. Ensuite, ils reprirent leur marche. Ils marchèrent toute la matinée sans incidents. En début d'après-midi; ils arrivèrent vers une falaise. Entre, un pont de singe. Samantha fronça les sourcils, sa méfiance se réveillant. Elle décida d'examiner le pont, voir s'il était en bon état. La corde semblait correcte, les planches aussi.

" Accrochez-vous aux cordes." conseilla-t-elle.

Elle s'avança, suivie de Jean, venait son frère et Lyle. Ils marchèrent prudemment sur le pont, qui grinçait de plus en plus. Samantha s'arrêta.

" Je crois qu'on devrait chercher un autre passage. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille tout ça." dit-elle.

Ils comencèrent à faire demi-tour. Les planches grincèrent, puis craquèrent. Les cordes cassèrent, et ce fut la chute. Kain et Lyle parvinrent par miracle à se rattraper d'un côté. Samantha attrapa le poignet de Jean et se raccroccha à l'autre bout. Elle tint le coup malgré le choc contre la paroi. Elle leva les yeux. La corde continuait à rétrécir.

" M. Havoc ?"

" Oui ?"

" Vous savez nager ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non."

La corde lâcha et ils tombèrent. Kain hurla. Ils heurtèrent l'eau avec violence. Samantha attrapa Jean par le sac, et entreprit de les faire remonter. Mais avec la force du courant, ils avaient du mal à rester à la surface. La jeune femme fit tout son possible pour maintenir le militaire à l'air. Le courant les entraîna au loin.

" Oh non ! Des rochers !" dit Samantha.

Elle se tourna pour que son sac amortisse le choc. Mais un deuxième choc la fit lâcher le soldat et boire la tasse. Elle plongea pour tenter de le retrouver. Elle le retrouva et se rapprocha. Le courant sembla se calmer. Samantha tira le soldat inconscient vers la rive. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui

" Jean ? Jean est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en lui tapotant les joues.

Jean toussa et gémit. Puis il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage inquiet de la brune penchée sur lui. Samantha sourit.

" Jean ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ou ... oui ... où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-il.

" Sur la rive."

Samantha s'assit à côté de lui. Cette bataille contre le courant l'avait épuisée. Jean se redressa, et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

" Hé ! Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie." réalisa-t-il.

" Hein ? Ah oui."

Jean lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Se sentant rougir, la jeune femme entreprit de sortir ses affaires du sac pour les sécher.

De leur côté, Kain et Banehallow étaient remontés. Ils hésitaient sur la marche à suivre.

" On devrait voir si on peut descendre et les retrouver." dit le sergent.

" Mais votre soeur nous a bien dit que s'il y avait un problème, nous devions nous retrouver au temple. S'ils s'en sont sortis c'est ce qu'ils feront. Donc le temps qu'on descende ils pourraient ne plus être là." contredit le collectionneur.

" Je crois que vous avez raison. Voyons si on peut passer de l'autre côté." dit le soldat en se relevant.

Il regarda une dernière fois la rivière, puis suivit le collectionneur qui consultait sa carte. Samantha avait eu une bonne idée d'en donner un exemplaire à tout le monde. Kain espérait que sa soeur et son supérieur allaient bien.


	5. Le temple de Khêsharin

**On suit toujours nos amis dans leur chasse au trésor. Le moment de la rigolance pour eux est arrivé. Mercà celle qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soir tombait. Jean et Samantha devaient penser à établir leur camp. La tente était presque sèche. La jeune femme retraçait pour le moment la carte un peu effacée par l'eau. Elle l'avait à peu près mémorisée heureusement. Jean revint. Il s'était éloigné pour se changer. Samantha roula la carte et se tourna vers lui.

" Bien ! On va pouvoir monter la tente." dit-elle.

" Je voulais vous dire ..." dit-il.

Elle leva ses yeux saphirs vers lui, interrogative.

" Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

" Oh mais ce n'est rien." sourit-elle.

" Ah ben si. C'est ma vie et c'est la seule que j'ai."

Elle sourit encore, amusée. Ils rassemblèrent les afffaires qui avaient séchées, et entreprirent de monter leur tente. A la pensée qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble, chacun sentit son coeur battre plus fort. Samantha prépara le dîner. Non sans jeter des coups d'oeil vers le blond, observant les muscles jouer sous le t-shirt pendant qu'il s'activait. Il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait, et sourit.

" _Mais c'est qu'elle me mate la mignonne ! Enfin si la vue lui plaît, moi ça me va. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'une femme ne m'a pas regardé._" se dit-il.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle pour dîner. Qui se passa dans le silence, tous deux étant troublé par la promiscuité de l'autre. Que dire alors quand ils durent aller se coucher ! Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, ça les rendait nerveux. Cependant, ils trouvèrent le sommeil plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Jean se réveilla le premier, le lendemain. Un agréable parfum, ainsi qu'une douce sensation l'incitèrent à ne pas se lever tout de suite. Il garda donc les yeux fermés, respirant cette odeur inconnue. Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose le serrer. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte que Samantha était dans ses bras.

Il avait un bras passé autour de sa taille, et une jambe entre les siennes. La jeune femme elle, avait la tête juste en dessous de son nez, et une main qui serrait son t-shirt. Le parfum agréable qu'il sentait, c'était le sien. Jean piqua un sacré fard. Il n'osa pas bouger. Et histoire d'arranger les choses, elle se serra davantage contre lui. Jean inspira profondément, mais il respira surtout le parfum de la jeune femme. Ca l'apaisa. Samantha ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle voyait.

Puis en reculant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pelotonnée contre Havoc. Samantha rougit affreusement, surtout qu'il était réveillé. Elle s'écarta d'un bond.

" P-pardon ! Je suis vraiment ... désolée ... je ..." dit-elle.

" Non ce n'est rien. Je me suis réveillé avec vous dans mes bras. Je vous tenais serrée contre moi. C'est aussi de ma faute." dit-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux rouges de confusion. Ils plièrent la tente et mangèrent en silence. Au bon d'un moment, Havoc demanda à la jeune femme ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent.

" Aller vers le temple. Nous devrions retrouver les autres là-bas." répondit-elle de dos.

" Très bien."

Ils prirent leur sac, et se mirent en route. Tout d'abord ils devaient monter de l'autre côté de la falaise. Par chance, ils avaient atterri du bon côté. Bien plus loin, il trouvèrent un chemin très escarpé qui montait. Samantha entreprit de grimper, en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber des pierres. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent au sommet. Sam tendit la main au sous-lieutenant pour l'aider à monter. Une fois qu'il fut devant elle, ils restèrent un moment le regard rivé à celui de l'autre.

" Me ... merci." dit enfin Jean.

" De ... de rien."

Elle lui lâcha la main. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence durant toute la matinée. Soudain, la chasseuse de reliques se figea. Jean fronça les sourcils, puis s'avança. Il comprit vite la raison de son arrêt : une grosse araignée toute velue descendait sur son fil juste devant elle. Le soldat attrapa une branche, fit monter la bestiole dessus et alla la poser au loin. Sam lui retourna un regard reconnaissant, auquel il répondit par un sourire. En début d'après-midi, ils entendirent des pas tout près. Puis la tête de Kain apparut.

" Sam ! Jean ! Oh ce que je suis content de vous revoir !" s'exclama-t-il en les apercevant.

" Moi aussi Kainou. Contente de voir que tu n'as rien." sourit Samantha avant de le serrer.

Une fois le groupe reconstitué, Sam reprit la tête. Selon elle ils n'étaient plus très loin du temple de Khêshar-in. Donc des trafiquants, il leur faudrait redoubler de vigilance. Ils arrivèrent près d'un grand trou, d'où partait un escalier. L'entrée du temple. La brunette alluma sa lampe, et commença à descendre. Elle observait les murs et le sol avec attention, cherchant les pièges. Ils traversèrent un long couloir, avant d'arriver dans une salle. La jeune femme remarqua des traces de pas sur le sol.

" Ils sont là." dit-elle.

Les soldats sortirent leurs armes. Il y avait des lances plantées ici et là. Mais Samantha savait que le piège était certainement opérationnel. Et elle eut raison.

" ATTENTION !" s'exclama Samantha en se baissant.

Les lances sifflèrent. Une vraie pluie, ils durent marcher pliés en deux pour pouvoir passer. Plusieurs entrées se présentèrent alors à eux. Les traces se séparaient et prenaient deux entrées.

" Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se sépare." dit Lyle.

" J'en ai peur."

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt. Samantha se retrouva avec Jean ( _héhéhé_ ).

* * *

Ils arpentèrent un couloir. Soudain, ils entendirent un roulement. Une énorme pierre ronde leur fonçait dessus. Tous les deux détalèrent. Ils coururent un moment, puis empruntèrent deux couloirs différents. La pierre s'arrêta entre les deux. 

" Samantha ?" appela Jean en se retournant.

Elle n'était pas là. Il pensa qu'il devait continuer, il finirait bien par la trouver à moment ou à un autre. Havoc marcha donc un bon moment, sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

" _J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé._" s'inquiéta-t-il.

Soudain au détour d'un couloir, il crut apercevoir une silhouette.

" Ah ben vous voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?" demanda-t-il.

Samantha était plaquée contre le mur, et regardait quelque chose devant elle. Jean tourna la tête à son tour.

" WAAAAH ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?" s'écria-t-il.

Une espèce d'être humain décomposé s'avançait vers eux en râlant. Il attrapa une hache qui traînait par là.

" Ca c'est ... une momie." répondit Samantha.

" Une quoi ?" répéta Jean, hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

" Un mort embaumé."

La momie en face poussa un rugissement terrifiant, et s'élança vers eux en brandissant la hache. Samantha attrapa le poignet d'un Jean pétrifié et l'entraîna avec elle.

" Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce truc est mort ?!" dit-il.

" Un mort-vivant !" répondit Samantha.

" Mais c'est impossible !"

" Ben on dirait que si maintenant !"

Tout à coup ils heurtèrent quelqu'un. Kain et Lyle.

" On est poursuivi par un truc tout décomposé !" dit Banehallow.

" Une momie ! Un mort-vivant !" précisa Jean.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle ... d'où arrivaient d'autres momies.

" C'est pas vrai !" fit Samantha.

" Pas de panique on est armés." rappela Kain.

" Tu arriverais à tuer quelque chose de déjà mort ?" demanda Samantha.

" Non, mais on peut les empêcher d'avancer." répliqua son petit frère en visant.

" Compris : on vise la tête et les jambes." dit Jean.

Il tira sur une première momie qui s'écroula. Tous tirèrent sur les morts qui avançaient mains tendues. Dès qu'ils purent, ils passèrent par-dessus et poursuivirent leur route.

" C'est vraiment horrible !" dit Lyle.

" Vous l'avez dit !" souffla Kain.

Ils récupérèrent leur souffle avant de continuer. Un peu plus loin, ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

" Remuez-vous bon sang ! Ouvrez moi ce coffre !"

Samantha s'approcha. Dans une vaste salle se trouvait un groupe d'hommes, qui armés de pieds-de-biche tentaient d'ouvrir un gros coffre. L'un d'eux se tenait à l'écart, et regardait les autres s'activer.

" C'est Callaghan ?" demanda Kain.

" Oui. Je vais faire une diversion, contentez-vous de me couvrir et surtout ne bougez pas." répondit Samantha.

Le groupe du trafiquants était presque arrivé à ouvrir le coffre. Elle balaya la salle des yeux. Elle aperçut soudain une statue assez imposante, sur la droite. La jeune femme se glissa dans la salle, et s'y dirigea. Elle parvint à se glisser derrière la statue. Elle s'adossa au mur et posa ses pieds dessus. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces. La statue s'inclina doucement. Puis tout d'un coup elle s'écrasa avec fracas au moment où le coffre s'ouvrit. La statue tombant écarta tout le monde. Samantha s'élança et attrapa la statue. Les militaires commencèrent à tirer, dispersant les gens.

" Fuery ! Encore toi !" rugit Jack.

Elle ne répondit pas, fourra la statue en or dans son sac, et entreprit de sortir. Callaghan tenta de lui barrer la route. Mais elle savait se défendre, et parvint à bloquer ses coups. Sam lui fit une prise, et courut vers les autres. Tous replièrent, et tentèrent de retrouver la sortie. Mais ce n'était pas simple. De plus, Jack était à leurs trousses et il était furieux.

" JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU FUERY !" hurlait-il.

" NON MERCI ! LA MIENNE ME VA TRES BIEN !" rétorqua-t-elle.

Il chercha d'où provenait sa voix. Avec l'écho, c'était plutôt dur. Jack observa les traces sur le sol, avant de s'élancer à nouveau. De leur côté, nos amis arrivèrent enfin à trouver la sortie. Sauf que ...

" D'abord les morts-vivants, maintenant ce sont les statues !" s'exclama Lyle.

Effectivement, des statues animales étaient après eux. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers de sortie quatre à quatre.

" Argh !" s'exclama Samantha en tombant.

La statue allait la déchirer de ses griffes. Mais la jeune femme lui flanqua un coup de pieds qui renversa la statue. Son frère et Jean vinrent à la rescousse en tirant sur celles qui s'approchèrent. Samantha se releva et ils décampèrent. Ils leur fallut courir un long moment avant de semer Callaghan.

" Ouf ! Eh ben dites donc, je ferais pas ça tous les jours !" déclara Lyle.

" Moi non plus. Les missions militaires sont pas aussi effrayantes." ajouta Jean.

" T'as vraiment un job épuisant, onee-san." fit Kain.

Samantha rejeta la tête en arrière, trop occupée à reprendre son souffle. Maintenant il leur fallait retraverser la jungle.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent la voiture trois jours plus tard. Samantha ramena tout le monde à la propriété de Banehallow dans un silence complet. Tous étaient très fatigués par cette chasse au trésor. Pendant le dîner, Sam exposa sa crainte d'un mauvais tour de la part de Callaghan.

" On devrait peut-être faire des tours de gardes cette nuit." suggéra Kain.

" Sauf qu'on est bien trop fatigués pour ça. Mais ça n'empêche pas une ou deux vérifications." dit Jean.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent une petite ronde dans la nuit. Jean vérifia que le grillage électrifié avait été mis en route, puis sortit du garage. Il regarda que toutes fenêtres soient bien fermées. Le sous-lieutenant arriva devant celle de Samantha.

Cette dernière était visible en ombre chinoise. Elle détacha ses cheveux qu'elle rejeta en arrière. Puis elle commença à ôter ses vêtements. Jean la regarda faire, ayant vaguement conscience qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Il sentit sa température monter, sa respiration devint saccadée.

Samantha ôta son pantalon. Jean sentit le désir se déverser dans ses veines tel un torrent de lave. Il émit un gémissement d'envie, et fit un pas en avant. Il voulait la rejoindre, goûter à sa peau qu'il devinait douce, ses lèvres roses, désirait enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure noire. Samantha mit fin à sa rêverie en éteignant la lumière. Jean voulut protester. Non, pas déjà c'était cruel d'arrêter ça. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été plongé dans une eau glacée quand la lumière s'était éteinte. Il était retourné à l'obscurité.

Il resta quelques minutes sous la fenêtre, espérant qu'elle allait revenir. Mais il dut bien se résigner à partir. Il termina sa ronde, et monta à sa chambre. Kain était déjà rentré. Jean s'arrêta devant la porte de Samantha. Il eut une forte envie d'entrer et de la rejoindre. Quand il pensa qu'il y a quelques jours il l'avait tenue dans ses bras au réveil, il ressentit un vide. Jean regagna sa chambre, et se changea sans faire de bruit. Puis il se rapprocha du mur, et y colla son oreille. Elle était là, juste à côté ... s'il seulement il pouvait passer à travers le mur, il pourrait la rejoindre.

Jean finit par aller se coucher, en expirant profondément. Une fois allongée, il revoyait son strip-tease involontaire. Son désir revint au galop, en même temps qu'il sentait son amour pour la jeune femme amplifier. Jean cligna des yeux.

" _Je l'aime ... y'a pas à tortiller. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une autre femme._" se dit-il.

Et aussitôt, sa règle de conduite lui revint sa fameuse règle : ne pas mélanger travail et sentiments.

" _Foutue conscience_ ! _Cette fille m'a sauvé la vie, et en plus elle a l'air adorable. Et intelligente aussi, cultivée, et elle est drôle. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'avoir ?_" pensa-t-il.

Ben ... peut-être parce qu'il était malchanceux en amour. Mais si jamais il avait une chance de la séduire, d'avoir une petite amie enfin ... il devait essayer. Jean inspira, et tenta de trouver le sommeil.


	6. Visite

**Alooors, que va-t-il bien pouvoir leur arriver maintenant ? Me connaissant, rien de bon. Mais non je suis pas sadique, y'a assez de souffrance sur Terre, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ici. Bref, bonne lecture et merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Quand je disais que la nuit n'allait pas être calme ... Samantha avait eut raison de se méfier. Vers trois heures du matin, plusieurs ombres s'approchèrent du grillage entourant la propriété. Ils y posèrent les mains.

" Ouaïe !"

" Hmm ... grillage électrifié." fit le meneur du groupe.

Il attacha deux pinces au grillage, puis actionna une boîte. Il en résultat des craquements, puis plus rien. Le court-circuit opéré, les visiteurs purent entrer. Ils avancèrent rapidement en direction de la maison, surveillant les alentours. Enfin l'un d'eux fracassa un carreau, et ouvrit la porte. Tous entrèrent. Soudain, le cri strident d'une alarme retentit. Les occupants de la maison se réveillèrent en sursaut.

" La relique." dit Samantha.

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa son fouet, un couteau et un pistolet avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle distingua les lampes des intrus un peu plus bas.

" Samantha !" appela Kain à mi-voix.

" Je crois que Jack nous a envoyé ses copains." dit-elle sur le même ton.

" La police va arriver, l'alarme est relié au commissariat." annonça Lyle.

" Bon, vous vous restez à couvert. Nous on va aller s'occuper d'eux." dit Jean.

Banehallow regagna sa chambre, pendant que les militaires descendaient. Samantha elle, fit le tour. Les bandits avaient déconnecté l'alarme. La jeune femme prit appui sur l'escalier, puis sauta dans le vide. Elle rebondit sur la tête d'un des gars, puis une fois sur le sol en balaya un autre qu'elle assoma. Jean et Kain arrivèrent en renfort, et ouvrirent le feu. Ce fut le début des hostilités. Kain renversa une table pour les abriter.

" Où est ma soeur ?" demanda-t-il à Havoc.

" Acune idée !" répondit Jean.

Des cris de surprise et de douleurs retentirent de l'autre côté. Les soldats en profitèrent pour toucher un maximum de monde. Le fouet de Samantha claqua, faisant voltiger deux armes. L'un des gars la saisit par la taille et tenta de l'emener. Mais elle le frappa du coude au visage, et le renversa par-dessus elle. Jean lui vint en aide en assomant un autre des individus cagoulés. Comme les deux camps étaient à court de munitions, ils en virent aux mains. Mais nos trois amis étaient inférieurs en nombre. Les intrus crurent ainsi avoir l'avantage. C'était compter sans Samantha.

Elle en démolit une bonne partie à elle seule. Havoc comprit mieux pourquoi les indics interrogés la surnommaient la sauvageonne. Personne ne semblait pouvoir avoir le dessus sur elle. Samantha attrapa un rideau, et empêtra un adversaire dedans. Elle noua la corde autour de lui, il fit tomber la tringle. Elle s'en saisit, dégagea les anneaux et revint se jeter dans la mêlée. Faisant tournoyer la tringle, elle vint au secours de son petit frère. Sam fit ensuite passer le cylindre sous son bras, percutant ainsi quelqu'un d'autre à l'estomac. Jean parvint à se libérer de deux types.

" Yaaaah !" cria un autre en se ruant vers lui, poignard en main.

Il se prit un puissant coup de pieds dans les côtes de la part de Samantha, et un autre de la part de Jean.

" Derrière !" s'exclama-t-il.

Paf ! Celui qui espérait surprendre Samantha se prit la tringle dans le nez. Elle la fit tournoyer, maintenant le reste à distance. Mais ceux qui étaient à terre se relevèrent, et tous ensemble ils se jetèrent sur eux. Kain esquiva plusieurs coups, mais un type l'envoya buter contre le mur. Jean reçut un coup de couteau dans la cuisse. Il s'effondra.

" Aouch !" s'exclama Samantha un peu plus loin.

Un des gars avait réussi à l'asssomer. Elle tomba face contre terre.

" Samantha ! Oh non !" fit Jean.

Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais avec la blessure à sa cuisse il n'y parvint pas. Surtout qu'un autre l'assoma.

" Les flics arrivent on se barre !"

Ils emportèrent Jean et Samantha, et sortirent de la villa. Kain reprit ses esprits au moment où la police rayannaise débarquait. Banehallow descendit et se présenta.

" Ma soeur ... et Havoc ..." gémit Kain.

" Je crois qu'ils ont été enlevés." lui répondit le collectionneur.

" Oh non ! C'est une catastrophe !"

La police commença à prendre leur déposition. Kain demanda à Banehallow s'il pouvait téléphoner. Le collectionneur lui indiqua le téléphone. Le sergent s'y dirigea, et composa le numéro du .Q.G de Central. Normalement, il devait faire jour là-bas, donc il avait de bonnes chances d'obtenir le colonel. Bientôt la voix de Riza se fit entendre.

" Bureau du colonel Mustang."

" Lieutenant, c'est Kain. Je dois parler de toute urgence au colonel !"

" Il est en réunion pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?" répondit Riza.

" C'est rapport à notre mission : ma soeur et Havoc se sont fait enlevés !"

" Votre soeur ? Mais qu'a-t-elle à voir dans tout ça ?" s'étonna Hawkeye.

" Ah oui pardon ! Désolé. Voyez-vous Banehallow a lancé une chasse à la relique pour nous aider à coincer les trafiquants. Ma soeur étant spécialisée dans ce domaine, il l'avait engagée pour mener l'expédition. Nous avions la relique, quand les trafiquants ont débarqué, et l'ont capturée avec le sous-lieutenant." expliqua Kain.

" Ah je vois. Et la relique ?"

" Je ne sais pas encore, ça vient d'arriver. Il fait nuit ici, on est au Rayan. La police est là, mais je crains qu'ils ne mettent trop de temps. Et puis, les trafiquants viennent quand même de chez nous."

" Bien, je transmets immédiatement le message au colonel. Avez-vous un numéro où l'on puisse vous joindre ?"

" Je vous donne celui d'où je suis."

Riza nota le numéro, le répéta puis raccrocha. Breda demanda ce qui se passait.

" Havoc a des ennuis. On va sûrement devoir aller au Rayan." répondti Riza.

" Au Rayan ? Si loin que ça ?" répéta Falman.

Elle hocha la tête, puis sortit du bureau. La réunion à laquelle assistait Mustang était importante, et elle ne pouvait l'interrompre. Aussi dut-elle patienter dans le couloir. Une demi-heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, laissant les haut gradés envahir le couloir. Riza repéra sa chère tête brune, et l'interpella.

" Colonel Mustang !"

Roy tourna la tête vers elle, et l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers lui. Riza fit le salut.

" Je viens de recevoir un appel du sergent-major Fuery. Havoc s'est fait enlever par des trafiquants, et la soeur de Fuery aussi." dit-elle.

Roy fronça les sourcils, puis décida de retourner à son bureau pour qu'elle lui explique ce qui se passait en détail.

" Je vois. Nous allons lui prêter main-forte. Hawkeye, voyez si nous pouvons partir dans la journée." dit-il une fois qu'elle eut terminé son récit.

Le lieutenant acquiesça, puis se mit à la tâche.

* * *

De leur côté, Kain et Lyle en avait terminé avec la police. Ils entrepirent de nettoyer un peu la demeure.

" Evidemment ils ont chipé la relique." constata Banehallow.

" Ils ont certainement emmené ma soeur pour que l'autre lui règle son compte. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si nous arrivons trop tard ?" s'inquiéta Kain.

" Vous me posez une colle. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière moi."

Le sergent posa son balai et commença à réfléchir. Il devait éviter de laisser la panique prendre le dessus, sinon il n'arriverait à rien.

" Ecoutez, je crois que le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'aller dormir. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces demain pour enquêter." proposa-t-il.

Le collectionneur acquiesça, et ils partirent tenter de finir leur nuit. Pendant ce temps-là, Sam et Jean étaient emmenés au repaire de Callaghan. Ses employés déposèrent les jeunes gens ligotés par terre. Jack fit rouler Sam sur le dos avec le pieds.

" On pourra dire qu'elle m'en aura donné du fil à retordre, celle-là. Mais ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enfermez-les à la cave, je veux qu'elle soit réveillée pour m'occuper de son cas." ordonna le trafiquant.

Les kidnappeurs les reprirent, puis les déposèrent au sous-sol. Le choc avec lequel cela fut fait raviva la douleur à la cuisse de Jean, qui se réveilla. Il entendit le claquement de la porte.

" Qu'est-ce que ..." dit-il.

Ses yeux accrochèrent alors la silhouette de Samantha, toujours inconsciente. Il rampa jusqu'à elle.

" Samantha ! Réveillez-vous ! Vous m'entendez ? Samantha !" appela-t-il.

Elle gémit, et roula sur le dos. Enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, et demanda où elle se trouvait.

" Je n'en sais rien. Une cave visiblement." répondit Jean.

Samantha tenta de se relever. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait les mains liées. La jeune femme fit alors tournoyer ses jambes et se mit à genoux.

" Nous devons être chez Callaghan.." dit-elle.

" Oui, et dans de beaux draps." ajouta Jean.

" Mais vous êtes blessé !" s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant la trace de sang sur son pantalon, mais aussi sur le sol.

" Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas."

" Comment ça rien ? Sous-lieutenant vous risquez de vous vider de votre sang !"

Samantha regarda autour d'elle. Tout un tas d'objets étaient amassés ici, la plupart cassés. Elle avisa soudain un angle de mur. Samantha se leva et s'y rendit. Puis elle entreprit de frotter les cordes qui lui entravaient les poignets contre. Un long moment après elle se frotta les poignets, puis rejoignit le soldat dont elle défit les cordes. Après quoi elle examina sa blessure.

" C'est méchant comme blessure. Il faudrait vous faire un pansement ..." dit-elle.

La jeune femme se releva, et farfouilla dans la cave. Elle trouva là un vieux rideau. Elle revint près du soldat qui s'était adossé contre le mur. La jeune femme déchira une large bandelette de tissu, et en entoura la jambe du soldat en serrant un peu pour diminuer le saignement.

" Voilà, ça devrait aller." dit-elle.

" Je vous merci Sam ... miss Fuery."

" Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me dérange pas." reprit-elle.

" Uniquement si vous m'appelez par le mien." sourit Havoc.

" Entendu Jean !"

Il se sentit rosir. Samantha s'assit à côté de lui.

" Je suppose que Jack a trouvé la relique, et que s'il m'a enlevée c'est pour me tuer." dit-elle un instant plus tard.

Jean frissonna à cette idée.

" Ce type vous hait apparemment." dit-il.

" Je me suis souvent trouvée sur son chemin lors d'une chasse, et à chaque fois je lui coupais l'herbe sous le pieds. Il était hors de question que je le laisse vendre de précieux objets sur le marché noir." expliqua-t-elle.

" Mais ... je ne vois pas trop ce que moi je viens faire là ..." reprit Jean.

" Ses complices ont dû se dire que puisque je défendais toujours farouchement mes proches, ils pourraient me faire souffrir davantage en vous embarquant. Les pauvres." répondit Samantha.

" Oo ? Comment ça ?"

Samantha eut un sourire carnassier.

" Vous verrez bien."

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Jean eut envie de fumer, mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de cigarettes sur lui. Il grogna. Samantha jeta un regard à sa blessure. Elle saignait encore. Si seulement elle avait de quoi la cautériser ... mais pour le moment, la chasseuse de reliques devait se préparer à un affrontement avec Callaghan et ses sbires. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de déplacer le militaire dans un coin de la cave. Elle l'aida à marcher près de la porte. Si jamais ils arrivaient, tous deux auraient ainsi l'effet de surprise.

" _Jean ne peut pas marcher, il va donc falloir que je le protège. Soit, qu'ils essaient seulement d'approcher son ombre, je vais leur montrer pourquoi on m'appelle la sauvageonne._" se dit-elle.

Jack allait comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus que ça pour la mater.


	7. En captivité

**Nos deux tourtereaux sont dans de sales draps. Mais i n'est pas simple d'avoir le dessus sur eux, surtout sur une certaine brunette ... la sauvageonne dans tous ses états, c'est ici. Bonne lecture et merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Jack décida d'envoyer ses gars voir si ses invités étaient réveillés, et éventuellement s'amuser avec eux. Samantha les entendit venir depuis la cave. Un vrai troupeau d'éléphants. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Elle donna un violent coup de pieds dedans, et en assoma un. Quand aux autres, ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Samantha fracassa une chaise sur l'un d'eux, et balança un coup de pieds à l'autre. Elle en flanqua deux dehors. Puis fouilla le troisième. Il avait un poignard et un briquet. Parfait. Alertés par les cris, d'autres types arrivèrent. Samantha referma vivement la porte. Ils entrèrent, et se jetèrent sur elle ...

" SAMANTHA !" s'exclama Jean.

Il était furieux de ne pas pouvoir bouger, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Mais la brunette semblait très bien s'en sortir seule. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un gars encore debout. Et il paraissait terrifié. Samantha avait l'air prête à tuer.

" Je te laisse trois minutes pour évacuer tes potes. Après ça tu te casse et tu nous fous la paix. Autrement je te castre. C'est compris ?" dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se mit aussitôt au travail. Puis il referma vivement la porte s'en alla. Samantha souffla, puis vint voir comment allait son blessé.

" Je suis désolé je n'ai rien pu faire." dit Jean.

" Ce n'est rien. Vous ne pouvez pas marcher ce n'est pas votre faute." répondit Samantha en défaisant son bandage.

Elle fit ensuite chauffer la lame du couteau qu'elle avait récupéré.

" Tenez mordez ça." dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de linge plié.

Jean haussa un sourcil, elle réitéra son ordre. Il prit le tissu entre ses dents. Samantha attendit encore un peu, puis appliqua la lame chauffée à blanc sur la plaie. Jean poussa un cri étouffé par le linge.

" Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il faut faire cesser le saignement." s'excusa Samantha.

Ceci fait, elle remit un bandage pour protéger la blessure. Elle entendit ensuite des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se prépara à se défendre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipe de Roy était bientôt arrivée au Rayan. Ils espéraient ne pas arriver trop tard. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient sur le quai de la gare où Kain les accueillit. Il conduisit ses collègues chez le collectionneur.

" J'ai commencé à enquêter. Voilà les véhicules qui pourraient correspondre à celui utilisé par les trafiquants." annonça Kain en dévoilant une liste.

" Bon travail sergent. Nous allons prendre trois véhicules chacun, et se rendre chez leur propriétaire." dit Roy.

Il donna les plaques à ses subordonnés, ainsi que les adresses. L'équipe se sépara pour enquêter. Deux jours passèrent sans résultat. Mustang décida alors de se tourner vers les musées locaux. Ils pourraient leur fournir une liste de chasseurs de reliques à interroger.

" On en a pour un bon moment à interroger tout ce peuple. J'ai peur qu'on n'arrive pas à sauver Havoc et la soeur de Kain à temps." dit Breda.

" On va devoir compter avec la chance." ajouta Falman.

Le rouquin acquiesça, et sonna à la porte du premier chasseur de sa liste.

* * *

" Aourf !" fit Jack en heurtant un mur avec violence.

Samantha était hors d'haleine. En plus de Callaghan elle avait dû se battre contre trois de ses sbires. Le trafiquant se releva avec peine. La brunette se tint prêt à une autre attaque.

" Tu ferais mieux de foutre le camp d'ici avec tes déchets, avant que je ne mette vraiment en colère." dit-elle.

" Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?" rétorqua Callaghan.

" Je t'ai déjà foutu une raclée, et à tes gars aussi. Tu veux que je recommence ?"

Il repartit à l'attaque. Samantha contra ses coups un moment avant de riposter. Elle lui cassa l'avant-bas avant de l'envoyer au sol. Cette fois il décida de battre en retraite. Ses gars reprenaient tout juste conscience.

" RAAAR !" rugit Samantha.

Les gars détalèrent. Mais malheureusement ils n'oublièrent pas de fermer la porte. Ils devaient avoir bien trop peur que le fauve ne s'échappe pour ça. La brunette revint vers Jean et s'enquit de sa santé.

" Je vais mieux, merci." sourit-il.

Comme il avait perdu pas mal de sang durant sa capture, il devait encore récupérer. Samantha lui sourit en retour.

" Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi ... indomptable que vous." reprit-il pendant qu'elle examinait sa plaie.

" N'est pas qui veut qui peut m'apprivoiser, en effet." dit-elle.

Jean sourit encore. Il aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui la protège. Mais Samantha semblait y mettre une énergie étonnante. Jack avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui, de le blesser devant elle. Il n'avait fait que décupler sa rage, et avait essuyé une sévère correction. Ca avait touché le soldat, qu'elle mette autant d'acharnement à le défendre.

" Je suis vraiment désolé d'être un fardeau." dit-il.

" Comment ça ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

" Je ne vous suis d'aucune aide. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider à vous battre, vous défendre même, mais je ne peux que rester là assis par terre." expliqua Jean en baissant les yeux.

" Jean. Vous n'êtes pas du tout un fardeau, loin de là. J'ai choisi de vous défendre, et tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie ils ne vous toucheront pas." dit Samantha.

Il rougit. Elle sourit à nouveau, et décida de changer de place. Ils faisaient souvent ça, pour que leurs adversaires ne sachent d'où viendrait l'attaque. Samantha veillait une bonne partie de la nuit. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils tentèrent de les surprendre dans leur sommeil. Mais il ne faut pas réveiller le chat qui dort, et surtout pas la tigresse. En clair, il s'ensuivit une bonne baston, au bout de laquelle les intrus partirent salement amochés et toujours aussi rassurés.

Jack décida donc de les affamer pour les affaiblir. Mais en particulier pour l'affaiblir elle. Samantha avait vite comprit la stratégie quand il manqua un repas.

Elle n'était pas inquiète pour elle, mais plutôt pour Jean. Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces.

" _Je dois trouver de la nourriture, mais comment ?_" se dit-elle après trois jours de jeûne.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien de ce qui était ici n'était comestible. La brune entendit des pas. Ils revenaient. Samantha attrapa un vase, puis approcha de la porte.

" Allez vas-y !"

" J'peux pas ! Elle va me mettre en pièce !" dit un gars.

" Mais non, ça fait trois jours qu'elle a pas bouffé, elle doit être trop faible pour se battre."

Convaincu par cet argument, le deuxième gars ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Quand il fut visible, Samantha le tira dedans et lui fracassa le vase sur la tête.

L'autre referma vivement la porte pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur lui. La jeune femme observa sa victime. Il était plutôt enveloppé. Elle sourit. Il devait forcément avoir de quoi manger sur lui. Samantha le farfouilla, et trouva une dizaine de barres en tout genre, plus des bonbons et même un petit sachet de chips. Elle alla aussitôt vers Havoc, et lui donna trois barres.

" Vous n'en mangez qu'une ?" demanda-t-il.

" Il vaut mieux économiser ces provisions. Et de nous deux c'est vous qui avez le plus besoin de forces." répondit-elle.

" Mais si vous êtes H.S, ils vont vous avoir." objecta Jean.

" Discutez pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur en ce moment."

Jean termina sa première barre. Un peu après le gars de tout à l'heure reprit conscience. Samantha se dirigea vers lui.

" C'est bien que tu te réveilles, j'ai besoin de me défouler." dit-elle en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Le type prit peur, et se précipita vers la porte contre laquelle il frappa en appelant à l'aide comme un dément. Son collègue ouvrit la porte, puis la referma presque aussitôt. La brune sourit. Le soir tombait. Ils changèrent encore une fois d'endroit, puis Samantha entreposa des objets fragiles près de la porte. Si quelqu'un ouvrait, le bruit des choses se cassant les alerterait. Samantha s'allongea près de Jean. Ce dernier ôta sa veste, et la couvrit avec. La jeune femme lui sourit. Il s'allongea à son tour.

Le matin suivant, Jean avait un bras passé autour d'elle. La brune ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Elle resta donc à somnoler un moment. Jean s'éveilla une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il remarqua qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui.

" Bonjour." fit Samantha.

" Ah ... bonjour Samantha. Désolé pour ..."

" Ce n'est rien. Faut croire qu'on aime bien dormir ensemble."

Jean rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La brune se leva, et alla chercher de quoi manger. Jean remarqua qu'encore une fois elle mangeait moins que lui.

" Vous devriez ..." commença-t-il.

Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit taire, en même temps qu'il le laissa songeur. Elle se sacrifiait pour lui visiblement. Ce qui démontrait une grande générosité de sa part. Jean mangea les chips en silence.

* * *

En haut, Jack écumait de rage.

" Ce n'est pas possible qu'aucun de vous ne puisse avoir le dessus sur une simple femme !" criait-il.

" Sauf votre respect chef, c'est pas n'importe quelle femme. Celle-là c'est une vraie tigresse." dit un de ses gars.

" Elle sait se battre, et elle le montre." ajouta un autre.

Jack enrageait. Même affamée elle semblait encore trouver la force de terrasser ses hommes. Ils y étaient allés à plusieurs, armés mais rien n'y avait fait. D'ailleurs, quand ils possédaient des armes à feu ça s'était soldé par la mort de d'entre eux, Sam s'en étant servi de bouclier. Elle parvenait à leur prendre une de leurs armes et à les retourner contre eux. A présent, tous avaient peur d'elle et n'osaient plus descendre. Ou quand ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était comme s'ils allaient à l'échaffaud. Callaghan fit les cents pas un moment, puis sortit une arme à feu d'un tiroir

Bras cassé ou pas, il allait la tuer lui-même. Jack descendit à la cave. Samantha n'avait pas déplacé les objets fragiles. De sorte que lorsqu'aveuglé par sa haine il entra, il fut d'abord décontenancé par la pile d'assiettes se fracassant au sol. Puis Sam attrapa la main tenant l'arme, la fit pivoter dans sa main et lui tira dans une jambe.

" Dégage d'ici avant que je te bute." dit-elle.

Jack lui lança un regard haineux qu'elle soutint par un autre indifférent. Il rampa hors de la cave, puis un de ses gars ferma la porte.

" Non mais je rêve ! Nous leurs sommes supérieur en nombre, et c'est quand même eux qui l'emportent !" s'exclama-t-il.

" On vous l'a dit patron, cette fille n'est pas humaine."

Mais Jack n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. S'il ne pouvait la tuer en personne, elle mourrait de faim et puis c'est tout. Seul le résultat comptait. Plusieurs jours passèrent. Sam sentait ses forces décliner de jour en jour. Quand il lui fallait se battre, elle balançait des objets sur l'ennemi, tenant à économiser ses forces au maximum. A présent, Jean pouvait lui venir en aide. Résultat ce fut pire pour les trafiquants.

* * *

" CA Y EST J'AI TROUVE J'AI TROUVE !" s'exclama Kain un matin.

Ses collègues étaient réunis au salon de Banehallow pour faire le point, quand il déboula en trombe.

" J'ai trouvé le repaire de Callaghan !" annonça-t-il.

" Vrai ?" fit Falman.

" Oui, ça été dur mais je l'ai." dit le sergent-major.

Roy examina l'adresse, puis sonna le départ. Le chauffeur du collectionneur conduisit le fourgon les transportant. Kain était très nerveux : et si jamais il était trop tard ? Si sa soeur et son supérieur étaient morts ? Il avait fallu des jours et de nombreux interrogatoires pour enfin découvrir où se cachait Jack.

" Au fait sergent, comment vous y êtes-vous pris pour obtenir ce renseignement ?" demanda Riza.

" Eh bien ... je me suis énervé." répondit Kain.

Ses collègues se regardèrent. Enervé ? Lui ?

" Tu veux dire ... que tu l'as cogné ?" demanda Breda.

" Oui."

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Kain Fuery, habituellement timide et réservé, frapper quelqu'un pour une adresse ... voilà qui était étonnant. Mais sachant que sa soeur était en jeu, ceci expliquait cela. Le chauffeur signala qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les militaires attrapèrent leur fusil, Roy enfila ses gants et en avant la musique.

Dans la cave, Samantha venait une nouvelle fois de mettre un type au tapis.

" Je vous préviens ! Je commence vraiment à m'énerver !" avertit-elle.

Le gars était en effet assez gravement blessé. Autrement dit, elle tuerait le prochain. Les types reçurent le message. Soudain, quelqu'un sonna l'alerte. On attaquait la maison.

" C'est des étrangers ! Y'en a un qui fait du feu !"

La porte de la cave fut refermée en vitesse. A bout de forces, Samantha tomba à genoux, puis sur le côté. Jean se précipita. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

" SAM ! Tiens-bon je t'en supplie, accroche-toi ! Ne ... me laisse pas, pas maintenant je t'en prie !" dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme. La cave s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant Mustang et Kain. Ce dernier se précipita.

" Elle vient de perdre connaissance." annonça Jean.

" Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital." dit Kain.

Havoc puisa dans ses ultimes réserves d'énergie pour porter la jeune femme hors de la maison. Samantha fut conduite à l'hôpital, et placée en soins intensifs. Jean lui, dut subir une batterie d'examens. Puis un peu après, ses collègues vinrent le voir.

" Content de vous voir, tous." dit-il.

" Nous aussi on est content que tu soit encore en vie." dit Falman.

" Et les trafiquants ?"

" On en a arrêtés quelques uns, mais le chef s'est fait la malle avec d'autres." répondit Riza.

Jean jura entre ses dents. Puis il décida de voir comment allait Samantha. Kain interpella un médecin.

" Elle s'en sortira, cette femme est solide. Mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos." répondit le toubib.

La brune reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard. Elle découvrit Jean et Kain à son chevet.

" Hé ! Comment tu te sens ?" demanda son frère.

" Ca va. Tu nous a retrouvé." sourit Samantha.

" Oui, au moment où tu t'es évanouie."

Elle acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Jean.

" Ca va mieux vous aussi, on dirait." dit-elle doucement.

" Oui ... mais c'est grâce à vous ..." répondit le soldat.

Samantha balaya l'air de la main, l'air de dire ce n'est rien.

" Quand est-ce que je sors de là ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Une fois que tu ira mieux." répondit son petit frère.

" Ben c'est pas demain la veille ! Avec cette bouffe immangeable !" dit-elle.

" Ne fais pas la fine bouche veux-tu."

" Non mais j'ai l'impression de bouffer du carton ! Tiens !"

Et elle fourra du riz dans la bouche de Kain. Ce dernier mâcha, puis fit la grimace et avala avec dégoût.

" Alors ?" demanda Sam.

" Vais te sortir de là."

" Merci !"

Kain la laissa seule avec Havoc. Samantha reposa la fourchette à côté de son assiette.

" Comment va votre jambe ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Beaucoup mieux. Ecoutez ... je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait." commença Jean.

" Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser vous descendre." dit Samantha.

" Non bien sûr ! Mais je ne parle pas que de ça. Vous vous êtes pratiquement sacrifiée pour moi, et ... je vous devais déjà la vie une fois. Vraiment je ... merci infiniment pour ça."

Samantha se contenta de sourire. Kain revint, ayant obtenu l'accord des médecins pour qu'elle sorte. Le reste de l'équipe était retournée à son hôtel. Nos trois amis retournèrent eux chez Banehallow. Samantha s'endormit pendant le trajet. Jean la porta dans sa chambre, et l'installa délicatement sur le lit. Puis il la courvrit de sa veste, et s'assit sur une chaise tout près pour veiller sur elle.


	8. Rivalité

**Bon, je mets la suite, faut qu'il y des gens pour la lire. Allez on se bouge lol ! J'ai déjà la prochaine de prête. A partir du 10 je risque de ne plus avoir trop le temps de ficter ... j'espère que si quand même. Allez bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pendant que Jean contemplait sa belle endormie, Kain décida de préparer à manger. Son collègue et sa soeur devaient certainement avoir très faim. Sam lui avait d'ailleurs enseigné une recette du pays qui était délicieuse. Il demanda donc à Banehallow s'il pouvait se servir de la cuisine, et se mit au travail.

Là-haut, Jean réfléchissait. Son supérieur était dans les parages, et ça le contrariait beaucoup. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il allait forcément jeter son dévolu sur Samantha. Il allait la lui prendre, il le sentait. Mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de la rencontrer, la mission n'était pas terminée.

" _Je ne veux pas qu'il me la prenne, je ne le supporterais pas cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Aucune fille ne résiste à Mustang. _" pensa Jean.

Peut-être pourrait-il se servir du fait qu'elle était affaiblie par sa captivité pour éviter une rencontre. Au moins le temps qu'ils règlent cette histoire. Ca pouvait marcher. Sur le lit, Samantha se replia sur elle-même, serrant la veste du soldat.

" Jean ..."

Ce dernier quitta son fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il sourit amoureusement.

" Ma Samantha chérie ... si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait. Personne ne m'avait protégé comme tu l'as fait, ni ne s'était sacrifié. Je t'aime. J'espère avoir assez de courage pour te le dire quand tu sera réveillée. Et par pitié, ne tombe pas amoureuse de Mustang." murmura-t-il.

On frappa doucement à la porte. Il alla voir.

" Si tu as faim j'ai préparé quelque chose." dit Kain.

" D'accord j'arrive."

Jean sortit, et ferma la porte. Il suivit le sergent-major à la cuisine, et se servit.

" Hmm mais c'est super bon ça !" dit-il après la première bouchée.

" C'est une recette locale." précisa Kain en s'asseyant en face.

" Ah oui ? J'ignorais que tu connaissais la cuisine Rayannaise."

" Je ne connais que cette recette-là à vrai dire. C'est ma soeur qui me l'a apprise." expliqua Kain.

Donc, c'était comme si c'était elle qui avait cuisiné, se dit le sous-lieutenant. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

* * *

Il termina son repas, et retourna voir Samantha. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Havoc s'agenouilla de nouveau en face d'elle, et lui effleura la joue. Samantha ouvrit les yeux.

" Oh pardon je vous ai réveillée !" dit Jean confus.

Samantha s'assit et se frotta les yeux.

" Ah non du tout. Mais je suis affamée." répondit-elle

" C'est vrai que vous n'avez toujours rien mangé. Venez, votre frère a préparé un bon petit plat." dit Jean en se levant.

Samantha se leva, un peu engourdie. Elle sentait qu'elle tenait quelque chose.

" Oh c'est votre veste." remarqua-t-elle.

" Gardez-la." fit Jean en la lui mettant sur les épaules.

" Merci."

Il la guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Kain les rejoignit et servit sa grande soeur, qui fut ravie en reconnaissant son plat préféré. Elle remercia chaleureusement son petit frère, qui lui sourit en retour. Samantha mangea avec appétit.

" Tout de même, ne rien manger pendant près d'une semaine." fit Kain, en face.

" A vrai dire c'est les derniers jours qui ont été difficiles. Samantha avait trouvé des friandises sur un des types." précisa Jean.

" Oui mais c'était tout de même insuffisant." insista Kain.

Samantha termina de manger, et essuya son assiette avec du pain.

" Ca y est t'as fini ?" fit son frère.

" Nooon. Je vais m'attaquer à l'assiette, puis je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec la table." répondit Samantha.

Jean éclata de rire, de même que Kain. Le petit brun débarrassa ensuite.

" Au fait, Mustang va pas tarder à arriver." annonça-t-il.

" Oh laissez donc la vaisselle Samantha. Vous devriez plutôt retourner vous reposer." intervint Jean en approchant.

" Oh mais ça va aller je vous assure !" dit-elle.

" Jean a raison, tu es encore assez faible." ajouta Kain.

" Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais." dit Samantha.

Les garçons sourirent en la regardant s'éloigner. Le colonel arriva en début d'après-midi avec les autres. Les soldats se réunirent au salon. Jean tendit le rapport de mission à son supérieur.

" Il me faudrait également voir miss Fuery, pour qu'elle décrive Callaghan." dit Roy.

" Oui, mais elle se repose encore." dit Jean.

" Bien, je vais donc attendre."

" _Maudit colonel ! _"

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'équipe de Roy admirait la relique ramenée, Jean aperçut Samantha qui se promenait. Discrètement il s'éclipsa et la rejoignit.

" Déjà debout ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. Je vous cherchais justement. Votre supérieur est-il arrivé ?" répondit la jeune femme.

Alors là, deux options pour lui : mentir ou dire qu'il était trop occupé. L'inconvénient de la première serait qu'elle comprendrait qu'il aurait menti si son frère parlait de la venue de Mustang. Jean opta donc pour la deuxième solution.

" Oui, mais il est débordé pour l'instant. Donc reposez-vous encore un peu en attendant. Et ne vous en faites pas, je viendrais vous chercher si besoin est."

" Bon ben ce cas ..."

Jean soupira de soulagement quand elle s'éloigna. Il retourna auprès de ses collègues. Kain faisait le récit de leur aventure aux autres, qui étaient scotchés à ses lèvres.

" Des morts-vivants ? Non c'est impossible." dit Falman.

" Et pourtant je peux vous jurer que c'est la plus stricte vérité. Moi-même je n'en revenais pas. Quelle horreur !" dit Lyle.

Kain acheva de tout raconter. Roy lui demanda si sa soeur était disponible.

" Je vais vous conduire si vous voulez." proposa le sergent.

Panique chez Havoc. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution, mais rien ne lui vint. Il ne put que les suivre à l'étage. Kain toqua à la porte de sa soeur. Puis il ouvrit. Elle n'y était pas. Jean se dit que pour une fois il avait de la chance. En passant près de la salle de bain, le blond l'aperçut en train de se laver les mains. Il ferma la porte en vitesse.

" Courant d'air on dirait." dit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de ses collègues.

Encore une fois, il l'avait échappée belle. Mais il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas durer. Tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par se rencontrer. Jean songea à demander son aide à Kain, mais rélisa qu'à deux ça paraîtrait suspect. En attendant, ils discutèrent à nouveau sur la façon de mener l'enquête.

" Trouver le premier repaire de Callaghan n'a pas été simple, là je crains que ce soit impossible." dit Riza.

" Hmm ... je doute que quelqu'un sache où il est." ajouta Roy.

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas aller fouiller dans sa maison ?" fit une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour découvrir Samantha. Roy sourit, sentant son instinct de chasseur se réveiller. Jean lui coula un regard, et sut que ses craintes allaient se réaliser : Mustang était dans la course. Riza aussi n'était pas rassurée.

" En effet c'est une bonne idée. Vous êtes la grande soeur de Kain je suppose." dit Roy.

" Vous supposez bien. Je m'appelle Samantha."

Roy la détailla : vraiment séduisante. Puis soudain il remarqua qu'elle portait une veste militaire autour de la taille. Vu sa grandeur, ça ne pouvait être que celle d'Havoc.

" _Evidemment. M'aurait étonné qu'il ne flashe pas sur elle celui-là._" se dit Roy.

En tout cas, ça promettait de la compétition. Breda se pencha bers Kain.

" Tu nous avait caché ça dis donc."

" Avec nos deux coureurs de jupons y'a pas de quoi s'étonner." répondit le brun.

" Hé ! Matez-moi Havoc : on dirait qu'il va tuer quelqu'un." fit Falman.

Le sous-lieutenant lançait en effet un regard meurtrier au colonel. Kain soupira doucement.

" La compèt est lancée les gars." sourit Breda.

* * *

L'équipe de militaires plus la chasseuse de reliques se rendirent à l'ancien repaire de Jack. Chacun farfouilla dans le bureau. Roy décida de commencer son numéro. L'air de rien, il se plaça en face de Samantha, puis lui décocha son fameux regard " je t'hypnotise ". Elle le regarda un instant, puis s'en désintéressa. Jean ne les quittait pas des yeux. Roy tenta une nouvelle approche, avec son sourire à éblouir un gardien de phare.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça lui ? _" pensa Samantha en le regardant étonnée.

" _Hmm, coriace on dirait._" se dit Mustang.

Pas grave. Tant mieux même, Roy aimait les défis. Il décida alors de lui parler. Jean crut qu'il allait le massacrer. Riza les regardait aussi d'un oeil noir.

" _Tiens ? On dirait qu'elle s'en balance de ce qu'il lui raconte._" pensa Riza.

En effet, Samantha s'éloigna un peu. Jean décida de se rapprocher d'elle. Il se colla presque à la brunette. Ce faisant, il lança un regard à son supérieur, très clair : on ne touche pas c'est à moi. Roy fronça un peu les sourcils. Puis soutint fermement son regard : ah ouais ? Pour combien de temps ?

Riza les regarda tour à tour, et secoua la tête. Ah les hommes. En fait, tout le monde observait le petit jeu, amusé. Puis Kain se rapprocha du sous-lieutenant dès que sa soeur fut partie.

" Ose me dire que t'es pas amoureux de ma soeur, maintenant." dit-il à mi-voix.

" Oui je l'aime. Bien plus que je n'aurais cru d'ailleurs." répondit Jean en ouvrant un tiroir.

" Si jamais tu lui brise le coeur, je brise la nuque."

" Hé ho ! Je te rappelle que les trois quarts du temps c'est moi qui ai le coeur brisé. Tu devrais plutôt dire ça à Mustang, Kainou." rétorqua Jean.

" Tu m'appelle comme ça devant tout le monde, et je te jure que je t'écrase."

" Ca va ça va !"

Roy profita de l'inattention d'Havoc pour lancer son regard auquel aucune femme ne résistait : les yeux de chaton mouillé. Samantha lui répondit par un regard mi-étonné mi-méprisant. Puis elle vit celui de Jean, suppliant :

" _Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui, je t'en supplie ne craque pas !_"

Elle lui sourit avec douceur. Riza faillit s'écrier : yes ! Samantha ne s'intéressait pas du tout à son colonel, mais plutôt au grand blond. Seulement connaissant son supérieur, ce n'était pas gagné. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs assez mécontent de son petit effet. Roy recoiffa sa frange, et remarqua qu'elle le regardait. Il avait réussi à capter son attention.

" _Du calme Jeannot, on ne balance pas les dossiers à travers la tronche de son supérieur._" se dit le sous-lieutenant.

* * *

Soudain, le bruit d'un livre qu'on referme brutalement figea tout le monde. Tous se tournèrent vers sa provenance. Samantha affichait un regard digne d'Hawkeye.

" Je viens de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous renseigner." dit-elle.

" Ah ?" dit Kain.

" Suivez-moi."

Les militaires échangèrent un regard, puis décidèrent de la suivre. Samantha les conduisit devant un bar miteux. Elle donna un grand coup de pieds dans la porte, qui se dégonda. Les gens dedans se figèrent, puis blêmirent en la voyant entrer.

Ils s'écartèrent sur son passsage, mais surtout face à son regard incendiaire.

" Oh kessisspass ? Z'est kwa ce silence les gars ? Hips !" fit une voix.

Samantha se tourna vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Les gens s'écartèrent aussitôt. Un gars mal embouché les regarda sans comprendre, puis vers ce qui avait provoqué cette peur.

" WAAAH !" s'écria-t-il en découvrant Samantha.

Il chercha aussitôt à s'enfuir. Samantha attrapa une queue de billard, et la lança vers lui. Elle se ficha dans un tableau, juste à côté de la tête du type. Il paniqua, et chercha à se cacher derrière le comptoir.

" Fais-le sortir." demanda la jeune femme au barman.

" Mais enfin ..."

Elle l'attrapa brutalement par le col.

" J'AI DIT FAIS-LE SORTIR !"

" Tout de suite !"

Le barman expulsa l'ivrogne. Samantha l'attrapa, et lui paya la tournée générale en le faisant glisser sur le comptoir. Les militaires la regardèrent faire, plus qu'étonnés. La chasseuse de reliques ramassa le type et lui colla un pain. Roy remarqua soudain un gars avec un poignard qui s'avançait vers elle. Aussitôt il claqua des doigts. Le bras du gars s'enflamma. Samantha saisit une bouteille qu'elle lui fracassa rudement sur le crâne, sans lâcher l'autre.

" Ecoute Fuery, j'ai rien fait moi !" dit le malheureux prisonnier.

Il se prit un coup de genoux là où ça faisait mal, suscitant des " ahouh" dans l'assistance. Puis elle le balança sur une table.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux merde !"

" L'adresse de la deuxième planque de Callaghan." dit-elle en le soulevant par le col.

" Mais tu pouvais pas demander avant de cogner !"

" REPONDS !!" rugit Samantha.

Le gars cracha le morceau. Samantha l'envoya bouler contre un mur. Puis elle sortit du bar. Les soldats la suivirent, estomaqués par sa méthode.

" Dites-moi, les coups n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaire." dit Roy en se portant à sa hauteur.

" Avec une pourriture dans son genre si. Dites-donc, vous êtes alchimiste à ce que j'ai vu." répondit Samantha.

" Oui ! Je suis le Flame Alchemist !" répondit Roy fièrement.

" Oh ? Me disais aussi que votre nom ne m'étais pas inconnu." fit Samantha.

Roy sourit, satisfait. Il était parvenu à l'intéresser par sa renommée. Jean derrière, serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Si ça continuait il devrait mettre son supérieur en garde. Ils rentrèrent chez Banehallow préparer leur incursion chez Callaghan.

" Jean ? Vous ne voulez toujours pas récupérer votre veste ?" demanda Samantha.

" Oh ... comme vous voulez." dit-il un peu tristement.

" Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" interrogea-t-elle, soucieuse.

" _Hormis le fait que j'ai peur de te perdre, non._ Je suis un peu fatigué."

Elle sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse. Ils allèrent rejoindre le reste l'équipe. Roy fit un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme. Jean se posta tout près d'elle, et le défia du regard. Sam remarqua celui de Mustang vers lui, ferme. Elle leva les yeux vers le blond, et s'étonna de son air dur. Elle se douta qu'il devait y avoir un problème avec le colonel. Histoire de les faire un peu enrager, Kain alla se jucher sur la table, pile derrière sa soeur. Il la tira vers lui. Touché. Les rivaux lui lancèrent un regard agacé. Le sergent retint un sourire.

" Dis-moi Kainou, Jean ne s'entends pas avec son supérieur ?" demanda discrètement Samantha.

" Si bien sûr. Havoc est celui en qui il a le plus confiance après Hawkeye. Pourquoi ?" répondit le brun.

" Ca a pas l'air d'être la folle amitié en ce moment."

Kain sourit. En effet, c'était rarement le cas quand il y avait une jolie fille en jeu.


	9. Règlement de comptes

**Ca va saigner le retour ! Ou quand un certain blond s'énerve. Meric pour les coms et bonne lectuuure ! La prochaine fic vous attends !**

* * *

Maintenant que les militaires savaient où se terrait le trafiquant et sa bande, ils allaient pouvoir aller le cueillir. Jean en particulier, avait hâte d'y être. Le sous-lieutenant avait un compte à régler avec lui : avoir tenté de tuer la femme qu'il aimait allait lui coûter cher. En parlant d'elle, où était-elle passée ? Jean se leva d'un bond de son lit. Sûrement en train de faire draguer par Mustang. Il la chercha un moment, avant de la trouver sur la terrasse. Et comme de bien entendu, le colonel était là lui aussi. Jean alla se poser non loin de la brune, lançant au passage un regard de défi à son supérieur.

" Et donc, quand comptez-vous passer à l'attaque ?" demanda Samantha.

" Nous devons d'abord réfléchir à un plan. Je ne suis pas du genre à foncer tête baissée." répondit Roy.

" Pour une fois ..." lança Jean.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Mustang. Samantha, elle poursuivit tranquillement la lecture de son journal. Roy continua à parler, exposant un début de plan.

" Ah ... intéressant." dit-elle soudain.

" Vous trouvez ?"

" Je parlais de ce que je lisais dans le journal colonel. Quant à votre plan, vous me le direz quand vous réunirez vos soldats."

Autrement dit, elle n'en avait rien à secouer de ce qu'il racontait, et il parlait dans le vide. Jean sourit et détourna la tête pour camoufler son rire. Un râteau pour Mustang, c'est bon pour le moral.

" Bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai une petite course à faire." reprit Samantha en pliant le journal.

" Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?" proposa Mustang.

" On a pas vraiment le temps, colonel." rappela Havoc.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Faites ce que vous avez à faire d'abord." dit Sam.

Elle se sauva, les laissant au bord d'un conflit.

" De quoi je me mêle Havoc ? Je comptais profiter de cette balade pour mettre un plan au point. Miss Fuery semblant bien connaître Callaghan elle aurait pu m'en apprendre plus." dit Roy.

" A d'autres colonel. Vous lui auriez parlé de tout sauf ça." répliqua Jean sans se démonter.

" Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?"

" Parce que je vous connais. La seule chose qui vous intéresse c'est de l'ajouter à votre tableau de chasse. Mais il va falloir compter avec moi cette fois." répondit Jean.

" Tiens donc."

" Parfaitement. Celle-là vous ne me la prendrez pas."

" Mais ça ne dépends pas que de moi sais-tu. Si elle veut venir, je ne l'en empêcherais pas." répliqua Mustang.

Kain arriva, mettant fin provisoirement à la joute verbale des deux hommes. Jean préféra quitter la terrasse, avant de sauter à la gorge de son supérieur. Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant s'ils allaient bientôt paser à l'action.

" Oui. Allez chercher les autres." répondit Roy.

Kain obtempéra. L'instant d'après, tous les militaires étaient réunis sur la véranda. Lorsque Samantha revint, ils en avaient terminés et se préparaient à partir.

" Ca y est vous y allez ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. Dans peu de temps il sera sous les verrous." répondit Kain.

" Donnez-moi cinq minutes et je vous rejoins."

" Onee-san !"

" Quoi ?"

Kain s'approcha d'elle.

" Ecoute .. je préfèrerais que tu reste ici. Tu en as assez fait."

" Tu plaisante ? Moi aussi j'aimerais lui dire ma façon de penser." répondit Samantha.

" S'il te plaît. Tu as failli mourir de faim quand il t'a capturée. Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eu quand ils vous ont enlevés toi et Havoc ... je ne veux plus revivre ça. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité ici. On peut se débrouiller sans toi, ne t'en fait pas." expliqua Kain en lui prenant les mains.

" Mais ..."

" Sam, pour une fois fais-moi confiance. Je peux me défendre maintenant."

Elle le regarda un moment, hésitante. Depuis toujours c'était elle qui le protégeait.

" Bon ... je suppose que quand je ne suis pas là tu dois bien t'en sortir tout seul." dit-elle.

" Eh oui ! Ne ne t'en fais pas va, je ne serais pas tout seul."

Samantha soupira, et le regarda s'éloigner. Quand Jean passa près d'elle, elle lui attrapa le poignet.

" Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ?"

" Euh oui bien sûr." répondit le soldat.

" C'est par rapport à Kain ... je sais que ça paraît idiot mais ... pourriez-vous ..."

" Veiller sur lui ? D'accord." sourit-il.

" Merci." souffla Samantha.

Jean lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle le relâcha, et les regarda monter dans la voiture, inquiète.

* * *

Hawkeye avait tracé leur itinéraire sur une carte, et prit place au volant. Falman à côté, lui indiquait la route. Il traversèrent un bois via une piste, puis une route déserte. Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures avant de trouver le repaire des trafiquants. Ils laissèrent le fourgon derrière des arbres, et observèrent les alentours.

" Il y a quatre sentinelles, colonel." annonça Breda, armé de jumelles.

" Bien. On s'en occupe en même temps. Pas question de leur laisser une seconde le temps d'alerter le chef de bande." annonça Roy.

Havoc, Falman, Hawkeye et Kain se portèrent volontaires. Tous quatre se dirigèrent vers les gardes. Riza donna le signal de l'attaque, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur cible respective. Ils les assommèrent au même moment, et en silence. Les gardes furent attachés, puis Jean signala que la voie était libre. Breda et Mustang allèrent près de la porte d'entrée. Le rouquin la défonça d'un coup de pieds, pendant que les autres entraient par les fenêtres.

Une fusillade éclata bientôt. Roy couvrit ses hommes par une barrière de feu qui encercla leurs assaillants. Jean lui, tâcha surtout de retrouver Kain. Il avait promis à sa soeur qu'il veillerait sur lui, et il avait la ferme intention de tenir cette promesse. Le blond trouva son collègue au prise avec un homme armé d'un couteau. Jean n'hésita pas une seconde. Il tira et tua l'agresseur.

" Merci. Il faut trouver Jack maintenant." dit Kain.

" Toi tu retourne aider les autres, je m'en occupe." répondit Jean.

" Je viens avec toi."

" C'est un ordre, Fuery." trancha le sous-lieutenant.

" Sauf ton respect, je n'y obéirais pas. Il a failli tuer ma soeur, il paiera pour ça." insista Kain.

" Je sais. C'est bien mon intention. Va rejoindre les autres, et laisse-moi faire."

Kain fut contraint de lui obéir. Il était son supérieur après tout. Jean décida ensuite d'aller chercher le chef de bande. Il massacra tout ceux qui se présentaient à lui. Enfin, il trouva Jack qui encore une fois essayait de prendre la fuite. Havoc vit rouge. Il se jeta sur lui, et l'étala d'un coup de poing.

" Comme on se retrouve." dit Jack en se relevant.

Il essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

" Comme tu dis. Il est l'heure de régler nos comptes. Approche si t'es un homme." répondit Jean.

Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard. Puis Jack attaqua en premier. Jean constata très vite qu'il savait se battre. Ca lui conféra l'avantage pendant un moment. Le soldat alla buter contre un mur.

" Ahahaha ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un militaire." ironisa Callaghan.

" Tu permets que je m'échauffe ?" rétorqua Jean.

" Non, j'ai mieux à faire. Aller tuer une brunette de ma connaissance par exemple. Après toi bien sûr."

Jean écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il allait voir qui allait tuer qui. Il revint à la charge, avec la nette intention de le dépecer. Il se mit à frapper avec une rage calculée. Ce fut au tour de Jack de planer un peu. Mais Jean commençait à se laisser aveugler par sa haine, et à ne plus se maîtriser.

" T'as l'intention de me tuer ?" demanda Callaghan en sang.

" Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais faire avec moi non ?" répondit Jean.

Le trafiquant en profita pour se libérer, et s'échappa. Havoc poussa un cri de rage, et se lança après lui.

* * *

Ses collègues avaient réussi à maîtriser le reste de la bande, et se demandaient où il avait bien pu passer.

" Il m'a dit qu'il était à la poursuite de Callaghan." révéla Kain.

Roy fronça les sourcils.

" Merde !" s'exclama-t-il en sortant.

" Colonel !" fit Riza en le suivant.

La pluie tombait. Roy lâcha un énorme chapelet de jurons. Mais il devait retrouver Jean et vite. Car si son intuition était bonne, il allait certainement tuer le trafiquant. Or Mustang tenait à le ramener aussi vivant que possible. Il regarda autour de lui, et les aperçut. Ils étaient en pleine bagarre. Roy s'élança avant que son lieutenant ne le rattrape.

" REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE LACHE !" hurla Jean en courant après Jack.

Il lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol avant qu'il n'atteigne une voiture. Le blond le frappa à plusieurs reprise. Soudain il se sentit saisit et tiré en arrière.

" Havoc ! Calme-toi que tu va le tuer !" dit Roy.

" IL NE MERITE RIEN D'AUTRE ! LACHEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !" s'écria Jean en se débattant.

Roy eut un mal fou à le contenir. Au moment où il allait le lâcher, Riza se planta devant eux.

" Havoc. Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite, autrement je vous assomme. Nous avons pour ordre de le ramener à Central vi-vant. Et je doute que miss Fuery soit contente de vous voir revenir les mains pleines de sang." dit-elle.

Ces mots le firent redescendre sur terre. Roy fronça les sourcils : c'était pour ça qu'il était si en colère ? Parce que Callaghan s'en était pris à la jeune femme ? Jean devait vraiment l'aimer pour se mettre dans une pareille fureur. En tout cas il se calma. Riza menotta le trafiquant, inconscient, et le traîna avec les autres. Les soldats les entreposèrent ensuite dans le fourgon et entrèrent. Quand elle entendit le bruit du véhicule, Samantha sortit en vitesse de sa chambre. Elle aperçut Jean et Kain qui entraient, et vint à leur rencontre.

" Voilà. Je vous le ramène intact." annonça Jean.

" Tu lui avais demandé de me surveiller ?" fit Kain en approchant.

" Eeuuh ouais ! " fit Sam confuse.

Kain leva les yeux aux ciel avec un soupir.

" Ah les grandes soeurs alors !"

Il monta se changer. Samantha se tourna vers le sous-lieutenant.

" Merci beaucoup de l'avoir gardé à l'oeil."

" Mais de rien voyons."

Il la regardait avec un amour infini.

" Vous êtes amoché par contre. Venez par là, je vais vous soigner." reprit-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle le conduisit à la salle de bains, et farfouilla un peu partout pour trouver ne trousse de soins. Jean s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Samantha commença par passer un désinfectant sur quelques petites plaies, et un autre produit sur les bleus.

" Qui est-ce qui vous a fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

" C'est Callaghan. Mais lui il est dans un état encore plus mauvais que le mien." répondit Jean.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et poursuivit ses soins avec beaucoup de douceur. Quand elle eut terminé, Jean se releva en grimaçant.

" J'ai oublié de soigner quelque chose ?" demanda la jeune femme.

" Non non ! Mon dos me fait un peu mal, c'est tout !" sourit le militaire.

" Oh ! Attendez, je connais un moyen de vous soulager. Un bon massage devrait faire l'affaire." dit-elle.

" Ah ? Ben je n'ai jamais essayé mais je vous fais confiance."

" Le mieux serait que vous soyez dans votre chambre."

OO ... la faire entrer dans sa chambre ... pourquoi pas. Jean la précéda, et la fit entrer.

" Allongez-vous sur le lit, et enlevez votre t-shirt." dit Samantha.

Jean rougit. Enlever son t-shirt ? Comme elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur, il finit par s'exécuter, assez mal à l'aise.

" Mettez-vous sur le ventre." fit la brune.

Jean s'installa, et elle vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Puis elle appliqua ses mains sur les épaules musclées, et commença le massage. Jean sourit, appréciant ce soin. Et sentir ses mains courir sur sa peau n'était pas fait pour lui déplaire. Samantha de son côté, appréciait également de pouvoir le toucher.

" _Ce qu'il est musclé ! _" pensa-t-elle.

Jean se détendit sous le massage. Ca lui faisait un bien fou. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose forcer dans le matelas. Le blond sentit ses joues chauffer.

" _Meeeeeeerde !_" se dit-il au comble de l'embarras.

Il tente de se calmer. Seulement maintenant, Samantha lui massait le bas du dos. Jean mordit la couverture. C'était de pire en pire. Ah, ça y est elle remonte. Samantha lui massa encore un peu les épaules, et s'arrêta.

" Je pense que ça devrait aller. Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

" ... ça va. Je vais rester un peu allongé." répondit Jean.

" Comme vous voulez. Bonne nuit."

Il lui fit un signe de la main, elle sortit. Jean se calma petit à petit, et se retourna avec un soupir.

" Wouaf ! Alors elle on peut dire qu'elle m'en fait de l'effet ! Foouu !"

Il inspira plusieurs fois, et se frotta le visage. La nuit allait être agitée, cette fois encore.


	10. Adieux

**Merci à celles qui suivent ma fic. Notre Jean va-t-il arriver à se déclarer ou bien ... faut lire pour le savoir !**

* * *

Jean était préoccupé. La mission était accomplie, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir regagner Central. Mais aussi qu'il allait quitter Samantha. Rien que l'idée l'attristait grandement. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais comment ? Lui qui avait tellement pris de râteaux dans sa vie, si jamais elle le rejetait ce serait la fin des cigarettes. Le soldat blond se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était bien plus intense que ses béguins habituels. D'où le fait qu'il aie terriblement peur d'un rejet. Jean soupira, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Il s'était installé sur la terrasse, allongé sur une chaise longue. Kain était assis juste à côté.

" Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène ?" demanda ce dernier.

Jean lui jeta un oeil, puis releva la tête. Samantha venait d'arriver, et elle tenait un chaton tout mignon dans les bras.

" Je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin. L'est mignon hein ?" répondit la brune en caressant le petit animal.

" Fais voir." répondit Kain.

Sa soeur lui donna le chaton, qui miaulait comme pour sommer les humains de lui dire où il se trouvait. Kain semblait ravi de la trouvaille de sa soeur.

" _Elle est bien comme lui tiens._" songea Jean avec un sourire.

" Il doit avoir faim." dit le sergent.

" Je vais demander à Banehallow si on peut lui donner un peu de lait." dit Samantha.

Le sergent reposa le chat par terre. Ce dernier explora la terrasse. Il arriva près de la chaise longue, et parvint laborieusement à grimper dessus. Il examina Jean un instant, puis grimpa sur sa jambe et avança en direction de la tête. Le soldat sourit, et avança une main pour le caresser. Le chaton se baissa, d'abord craintif, puis continua son exploration. Havoc attrapa une cigarette. Alors qu'il la faisait rouler entre ses lèvres, il sentit le chaton marcher vivement en direction de sa tête. Il donna un coup de patte dans la cigarette, l'envoyant rouler par terre.

" Hé ho ! Ma clope !" s'exclama Jean en se redressant.

" Ahahaha ! Ca c'est pour vous dire d'arrêter de fumer !" fit Kain.

Le chaton s'élança après la cigarette. Jean tenta de l'attraper, mais le chat lui filait entre les doigts comme une savonnette.

" Veux-tu bien me rendre ma cigarette animal !" s'exclama le militaire.

" On dirait qu'il veut vous dire que c'est mauvais pour la santé." continua le sergent.

" Et il a bien raison." intervint Samantha en soulevant le petit chat.

Jean reprit son bien, et souffla dessus pour la nettoyer.

" Vous n'aimez pas les fumeurs ?" interrogea Jean l'air de rien.

" Pas trop non."

Kain lança un regard compatissant à son collègue qui grimaçait. Samantha servit une coupelle de lait au petit chat, qui s'empressa de laper. Jean lui, décida de ranger sa cigarette pour le moment. Il se remit sur sa chaise longue.

" Pour quand est ta conférence au fait ?" demanda Kain.

" Cet après-midi en principe."

" Vous allez à une conférence ?" demanda Jean.

" Oui, je l'ai vue sur le journal et le sujet m'intéresse. Ce sera sur l'archéologie bien sûr, et l'histoire de ce pays." répondit Samantha en replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

Le chaton revint sur le ventre d'Havoc. Le vent agita les mèches blondes, ce qui eut l'air de l'amuser vu qu'il se précipita pour jouer avec.

" Il vous aime bien on dirait." sourit Samantha.

" Oui ... j'aime moins qu'il me marche sur la figure." répondit le soldat en écartant le chat.

Mais ce dernier revint à l'attaque aussi sec, et lui appliqua ses deux pattes sur un oeil.

" !! "

Kain et sa soeur éclatèrent de rire. Jean fusilla le chat du regard, et décida de le reposer par terre. Il se frotta un peu l'oeil gauche, qui avait reçu les pattes du fauve. Havoc sortit ensuite son paquet de cigarettes. Le chat lui, était revenu sur la chaise. Quand il vit la cigarette au bec du blond, il se jeta littéralement dessus.

" Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu va me fiche la paix oui !" s'exclama-t-il pendant que le chaton jouait avec.

" Savez, le tabac c'est mauvais pour la santé. La preuve." dit Samantha.

" Aïeuh !" s'écria Jean.

Il avait essayé de reprendre sa cigarette, et le chat lui avait aggrippé la main avec ses petites griffes. Finalement il parvint à la reprendre, mais maintenant que le minet y avait planté les dents, elle était ... infumable on va dire. Le chaton lui adressa un regard innocent en réponse au noir que lui envoyait l'homme. Kain et Sam étaient hilares.

" Essayez de le caresser un peu, si ça lui plaît il finira bien par s'endormir." préconisa Kain.

" Quoi ? Il vient d'attenter à la vie de mes clopes et il faut que je le félicite ?" répondit Jean.

" Bon je vais le faire. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à bouger de votre ventre." dit Samantha.

Elle vint s'agenouiller près de lui. Le chaton se tourna vers elle, et elle commença par lui caresser la tête.

" _Il en a de la chance lui ! Si elle pouvait me faire pareil._" pensa Jean en allumant sa cigarette.

Le petit animal se mit à ronronner, et planta ses ongles dans le t-shirt du blond. Samantha les enleva, mais il se mit à pétrir dans tous les sens pour finir par s'allonger, au grand soulagement de son matelas.

" Pfffff !" soupira Jean.

Samantha lui sourit, et s'adossa à la chaise. Jean eut du mal à ne pas passer sa main dans sa chevelure, apparemment soyeuse. Il songea également qu'il aurait bien aimé que ce soit elle qui soit sur son ventre plutôt que ce féroce tueur de cigarettes. Mais bon, elle était tout près ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Un silence paisible s'installa. L'odeur du tabac finit par incommoder la jeune femme, de même que le chaton qui s'éveilla.

" Allez vas-y ! Attaque la cigarette !" lui dit Samantha.

" S'il veut se cramer les moustaches, qu'il y aille en effet." répondit tranquillement Jean.

Samantha préféra l'en éloigner et le posa par terre, avant de s'éloigner elle-même en grimaçant. Ils entendirent soudain des miaulements insistant provenants du jardin, auxquels le chaton répondit.

" C'est sûrement sa mère." dit Kain.

" Dans ce cas, il faut le lui rendre." ajouta sa soeur.

Elle attrapa le chaton, et sauta par-dessus de balcon, à la surprise des garçons qui se précipitèrent pour voir si elle ne s'était pas blessée. Samantha relâcha le chaton, qui accourut vers sa mère. La brune les regarda fêter leur retrouvailles, accroupie sur le sol. Les animaux s'éloignèrent. La chasseuse de reliques grimpa ensuite à un petit sapin à côté, et revint sur la terrasse.

" Dis donc toi ! Ca va bien de sauter comme ça du balcon ?" demanda son frère.

" Ben quoi ? C'est pas haut." répondit Samantha.

" Vous auriez pu vous blesser." ajouta Jean l'air mécontent.

Samantha esquissa un fin sourire. Il s'inquiétait pour elle on dirait. La jeune femme rapporta la coupelle et la bouteille de lait à la cuisine. Lyle annonça que le repas était prêt. Elle alla chercher les militaires, et ils se rendirent à la salle à manger.

" Alor M. Banehallow, comment avez-vous trouvé votre première chasse aux reliques ?" demanda Samantha.

" Epuisante et terrifiante, mais ça reste malgré tout passionnant. A ce propos, que diriez-vous de devenir ma chasseuse de reliques attitrée ? Je pourrais avoir des pièces tout à fait exceptionnelles grâce à vous." dit-il.

" Navrée, mais je ne peux accepter. Même si de temps à autre j'accède aux demande de certaines personnes, je reste l'employée du musée Dooley." répondit Samantha.

" Hmm, c'est dommage."

" Mais si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver." reprit-elle.

" Je n'y manquerais pas." sourit le collectioneur.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Samantha alla se changer pour assister à sa conférence. L'organisateur l'aperçut et vint aussitôt à sa rencontre.

" Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous ne seriez pas Samantha Fuery ?" demanda-t-il.

" Si si."

" C'est vraiment un honneur pour nous de vous avoir dans l'assistance, une spécialiste comme vous." dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

Sam sourit, et alla prendre place dans l'amphithéâtre. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et la conférence débuta.

Pendant ce temps-là, Roy arriva chez Banehallow, et demanda à voir ses subordonnés.

" Je viens vous avertir que nous partons ce soir, nous avons un train à cinq heures." dit-il.

" Très bien." répondit Kain.

" Hé ! Comment on va prévenir ta soeur ?" demanda Havoc.

" Oh, en fait elle ne rentre pas tout de suite. Elle m'a dit avoir quelques petites choses à visiter." répondit le sergent.

L'expression inquiète puis chagrinée qui passa sur le visage du sous-lieutenant n'échappa pas à ses collègues. Qui ne furent pas longs à en comprendre la raison.

" C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne lui as rien dit ?" fit Mustang.

" A propos de quoi ?" s'étonna Jean.

" De la pluie et du beau temps ! A propos de tes sentiments pour elle, idiot."

Jean haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça venant de son supérieur, sachant qu'il avait des vues sur la même fille que lui.

" Que ... vous abandonnez ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je te la laisse en effet. J'ai bien compris que tu l'aimais vraiment celle-là, et que tu étais prêt à aller très loin. J'aime la compétition, mais je tiens plus à mes subordonnés." répondit Roy avec un sourire en coin.

Jean sourit, rassuré par cette nouvelle. Seulement maintenant, il fallait que la principale intéressée soit au courant.

" Je ... je n'ose pas lui dire. Si jamais elle me rejette." avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

" D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre elle te trouve à son goût." intervint Kain.

" C'est vrai ?"

" Hm-hm."

" Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?" demanda Roy.

" Mais je ne sais pas où elle est ! Elle est partie assister à une conférence sur je-ne-sais-quoi !"

" On va demander à Banehallow! il doit bien savoir lui." dit Kain.

Jean le suivit. Roy de son côté, annonça qu'il les attendrait à la gare, et qu'ils le tiennent au courant. Mais le collectionneur ne savait rien, il ne venait ici que périodiquement, et ne connaissait que les salles de ventes aux enchères.

" Il doit bien y avoir un amphithéâtre ! Vous avez une carte ?" interrogea Kain.

" Oui par là."

Il leur donna ce qu'il cherchait. Jean et Kain repérèrent différents endroits où la conférence pouvait avoir lieu. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'y rendre. Seulement, ce ne fut pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air. Ils ne connaissaient pas la ville, et il y avait au moins une dizaine d'amphithéâtres de toutes tailles. Trouver le bon à temps allait être coton. Jean prit le volant, pendant que Kain lisait la carte.

* * *

La conférence dura une heure et demie. Samantha en sortie satisfaite, et décida d'aller se balader dans le centre. Elle arriva devant un temple, et y entra. La décoration était superbe, avec des peintures éclatantes et des statues en or. Elle s'assit dans un coin et observa les fidèles prier, une baguette d'encens entre les mains.

" _Ce qu'on se sent bien ici. C'est vraiment calme._" pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que son frère et son collègue écumaient la ville pour la trouver. Ils avaient fait trois amphis sans résultat, et l'heure de départ se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils arrivèrent devant un quatrième.

" Regarde ! L'affiche là, c'est ici !" s'exclama Kain.

Vite ils entrèrent. Jean avisa un homme, et courut vers lui.

" Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que vous savez si la conférence est terminée ?" questionna-t-il.

" Oui, depuis un bon moment."

" Oh non !"

" Ca veut dire qu'elle doit être rentrée. Viens on y va qu'il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps." dit Kain.

Jean remercia l'homme, et repartit en vitesse. Ils espéraient qu'il ne serait pas trop tard en arrivant, et surtout ... que Samantha partage les sentiments du sous-lieutenant. Quand il vit la grille du domaine, le soldat sentit son adrénaline monter de plusieurs crans. Kain appela sa soeur. Pas de réponse. Tous deux cherchèrent dans toute la maison.

" Elle n'est pas là." fit le sergent en le retrouvant.

" Poourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? J'ai jamais de pot avec les femmes. Y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre." soupira Jean.

" Sauf qu'on ne peut pas." objecta Kain.

Son collègue l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, le brun désigna l'horloge : ils devaient se rendre à la gare dès maintenant.

" Non on ne peut pas ! Je ... il faut que ... je dois ..." dit-il.

" Chuis désolé. Mais il est l'heure. Et ne t'en fais pas, ma soeur habite à Central, tu pourra la revoir là-bas."

" Mais ... mais ..."

Il soupira, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

" Tu ... tu as raison je crois. Je ... pourrais sûrement la revoir là-bas."

Il dissimula tant bien que mal son chagrin, et attrapa son sac. Il eut soudain très envie de s'éloigner. Kain griffona un mot pour sa soeur, puis rejoignit son collègue. Ils se rendirent à la gare. En découvrant la mine de son subordonné, Roy comprit qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

" Elle a dit non ?" demanda-t-il à Kain.

" En fait on ne l' pas trouvée à temps. Donc il ne lui a rien dit." expliqua le sergent.

" Oh."

Jean s'installa à la fenêtre, et y appuya le front. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle tristesse. C'était presque pire que de s'être fait plaquer. Ne rien savoir ... il tenta de se remonter le moral en se disant qu'il la reverrait à Central. Mais ça lui paraissait horriblement loin.


	11. Laisse parler ton coeur

**Et voilà la fin de la fic. La suivante est prête et n'attends plus que vous. Merci au lectrices et lecteurs, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Samantha manquait horriblement au sous-lieutenant Havoc. Il s'était plongé dans le travail, et on ne l'entendait pas beaucoup parler. Breda disait même qu'il ne le voyait plus fumer, signe que c'était grave. Ses amis tentaient de le distraire, en vain. Jean n'avait envie de rien, il paraissait atteint d'une forme de Slothisme aigue.

" Alors ?" demanda Falman à Roy quand il revint.

" Rien à faire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi apathique, une vraie enclume." répondit le colonel.

" C'est pas possible, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose." dit Breda.

" On a tout essayé déjà. La seule personne qui puisse le sortir de là c'est ma soeur. Et on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, malheureusement." répondit Kain.

Jean revint de sa pause, l'air aussi joyeux qu'une pierre. Il s'assit à son bureau, et interrogea Kain du regard. Il secoua la tête, le blond se renfrogna. Quand Samantha reviendrai, elle avertirait son petit frère. Kain avait pourtant dit à Havoc qu'elle ne l'appelerait probablement pas au bureau, mais il lui demandait quand même. Jean croisa les bas sur la table, et y laissa tomber sa tête. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel vide dans sa vie. Il la voulait, il fallait qu'il la voie autrement il allait finir par devenir fou ou en mourir ...

" _Si c'est pas la preuve que je suis raide-dingue d'elle ça ..._" se dit-il.

Mais quand allait-elle revenir bon sang, QUAND ? Jean sentit à nouveau cette douleur au niveau du coeur. Aaaaaaïe ... ça se répandit dans son coprs, chaque fibre réclamant la présence de l'être aimé. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Quel calvaire décidément. Le dépôt d'une pile de dossiers près de sa tête permit d'atténuer la douleur. Il en attrapa un aussitôt, comme s'il n'en avait pas vu depuis quinze jours, et se mit au travail. En revenant chez lui le soir, il trouva son appartement vide une fois de plus, froid et sans vie. Le sous-lieutenant eut envie de claquer la porte et de s'en aller.

Au lieu de ça, il entra comme d'habitude, et alla se changer. Jean se prépara à dîner, mais au lieu de manger, il se mit à triturer la nourriture avec sa fourchette d'un air absent. Puis il poussa un énorme soupir. Demain c'était le week-end, deux jours tout seul, youpi youpi joie joie.

" _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le cran de lui dire ce que je resssentais_ _? Au moins je serais fixé._" se demanda-t-il.

Et si elle avait dit non ? Pourtant Kain lui avait dit qu'il lui plaisait. Mais s'il avait dit ça pour ne pas qu'il soit trop triste ? Que de questions. Jean débarrassa sa table, et alla s'écrouler sur son canapé. Il sortit son sempiternel paquet de cigarettes. Aussitôt l'image du chaton recueilli par Samantha, et les éclats de rire de cette dernière lui revinrent en mémoire, et il le referma. Puis il rejeta la tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Inutile que je vous dise quelle personne il vit à se moment-là.

" Samantha ..." gémit-il.

Jean avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la toucher. Il leva une main, qui ne rencontra que du vide. Pourtant il garda les yeux fermés, jusqu'à tant qu'il sente le sommeil le gagner. Jean fit alors un effort pour aller se coucher, et ne pas dormir encore une fois sur le canapé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kain reçut enfin le coup de téléphone tant attendu.

" Comment tu va mon grand ?"

" Sam ! Il était temps !" s'exclama le sergent.

" A ce point ?" sourit sa soeur.

" Surtout pour un certain sous-lieutenant blond de notre connaissance. Si tu pouvais aller le voir."

Samantha se sentit rougir. Il voulait la voir ... ça c'était une bonne nouvelle, il lui avait beaucoup manqué.

" Ah ... ah bon ?"

" Voouuuiii. La dernière fois je l'ai croisé dans le parc, tu l'y trouvera peut-être. Sinon je peux te donner son adresse." reprit le soldat.

" Je t'écoute." dit sa soeur après avoir pris de quoi noter.

Elle griffona l'adresse. Ensuite, après avor pris des nouvelles de son petit frère, elle décida d'aller voir d'abord au parc si elle le trouvait. La jeune femme sortit de son immeuble, et s'y dirigea. Il y avait foule comme de bien entendu, par une aussi belle journée, et à cause du week-end. Mais s'il était là elle ne doutait pas de le trouver.

* * *

Jean alla comme d'habitude se changer les idées au parc. Le temps était superbe. Il marcha d'un bon pas, tentant de ne pas trop penser à son jeune amour. Des enfants riaient et jouaient à la balle sur la pelouse. Des adultes prenaient un petit bain de soleil sur l'herbe verte, et la gaieté des uns et le calme des autres finirent par le détendre à son tour. Il marcha encore un peu, et finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, tête en arrière laissant le soleil lui caresser le visage. Il la releva, pour observer les gens autour.

" _Ah le voilà ! _" songea Samantha, en haut d'un petit chemin.

Elle s'avança par-derrière, et lui posa les mains sur les yeux. Jean sursauta, et se retourna.

" S ... Samantha ?"

" Bonjour." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il n'en revenait pas de la voir là. Jean se leva en lui tenant toujours une main, et fit le tour du banc.

" Mais ... que ..."

" Kain m'a dit que vous seriez peut-être ici. Je suis rentrée tard hier soir." dit-elle.

" Ah d'accord."

" Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir. Vous allez bien ?"

" Oui ... moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir..." souffla-t-il.

Samantha lui sourit. Jean ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Il l'avait même mise contre lui.

" Euh ... je voulais vous dire ..." commença-t-il.

" Oui ?"

" C'est vraiment pas facile ... par où commencer ..."

" Dans ce cas, vous devriez respirer un grand coup et cracher le morceau. Allez-y, inspirez profondément." dit-elle.

Jean prit une bonne bouffée d'oxygène, puis :

" Je t'aime."

Pas un morceau ça, c'est une bombe. Samantha écarquilla les yeux.

" Q-quoi ?"

" Tu as très bien compris. Et pardonne-moi si je te tutoie brusquement." répondit Jean

" Non ce n'est rien. Tu ... tu es sérieux ?"

" Tout à fait. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où je t'ai vue. Je dois même dire ... que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Avant de partir, j'ai essayé de te le dire, je t'ai même cherchée partout. Et ... pendant ces trois semaines, tu m'as horriblement manqué. Alors ... voilà ... maintenant tu sais tout. Je ... je t'aime Samantha." raconta Jean.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis afficha un grand sourire. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de son cou. Jean rougit.

" Tu sais quoi ? Je pensais exactement la même chose." dit-elle.

" Hein ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel un bref instant, puis l'embrassa. Le rythme cardiaque du blond s'accéléra considérablement. Il la serra contre lui, et répondit furieusement à son baiser.

" Et là c'est plus clair ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

" Je crois ... je pense que ça veut dire que tu m'aime aussi.'" souffla-t-il.

" Bingo beau gosse."

Ravi, il la serra davantage contre lui. Enfin elle était là, dans ses bras et à lui.

" Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon mignon." lui dit-elle.

Jean sourit. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, avant de faire une petite balade romantique.

" Au fait, où étais-tu passée après ta conférence ?" demanda Jean.

" Je suis allée me balader en ville. J'ai trouvé un temple et j'y suis entrée. Et de retour chez Banehallow, j'ai trouvé un mot de Kainou m'annonçant que vous étiez partis. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose." raconta Samantha.

" Et moi donc."

Elle sourit, et il l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, puis le dimanche. Quand Havoc revint au bureau le lundi, il rayonnait comme un phare.

" Wô qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Breda.

" Samantha est revenue !" répondit Jean tout sourire.

" Ah d'accord ! Et pour que tu sois si content, c'est que tu t'es déclaré et qu'elle a dit oui." devina Roy.

" Exactement ! J'ai une petite amie et elle est géniale !" exulta Jean.

Voilà, ils le retrouvaient bien là leur Havoc. Espérons pour lui que ça allait durer cette histoire.


End file.
